Despedidas, Reencuentros, Pasiones
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: Dos chicas, dos historias distintas que se entrelazan formando una sola. Cuando el fútbol parece intentar quitarte todo lo que quieres, ¿qué haces? ¡Amor y mucho fútbol!
1. El Principio

**Despedidas, reencuentros, pasiones**

**1. El Principio.**

_Querida Elsie:__Me alegró mucho recibir tu e-mail. De verdad estaba ansiando recibir noticias tuyas. Me sorprende saber que dejas el instituto Brain, pero si lo haces, tus razones tendrás. Espero que te vaya bien en tu nuevo instituto.__Siento mucho no haberme puesto en contacto contigo antes, pero ando bastante liada con los entrenamientos y demás jajaja._

– Nuria – dijo un chico que vestía una túnica roja entrando en la habitación – Tenemos que ir a entrenar.

– Vale, voy ahora – contestó la chica volviendo a escribir el mensaje.

_Lo siento mucho prima, pero ahora tengo que irme a entrenar. Espero que podamos_

_Muchos besos,_

_Nuria._

La chica envío el mensaje y apagó el ordenador, seguidamente, se levantó, cogió una chaqueta que había sobre la cama y salió corriendo en dirección al campo de fútbol.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En otro punto de Japón, una chica con el pelo largo, prácticamente le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de color azul añil al igual que sus ojos, entraba en el instituto.

_- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que llegar tarde el primer día? _ - pensaba la chica mientras corría por los pasillos buscando su clase.

Al final la encontró. Su clase se encontraba al final del pasillo a la izquierda, tomó aire y picó a la puerta.

- ¡Adelante! – se oyó desde dentro de la clase.

La chica se armó de valor y abrió la puerta. Dentro estaban sus nuevos compañeros, mirándola fijamente e incluso había algunos que murmuraban sobre ella. La chica estaba deseando que la tierra la tragase pero, por suerte o por desgracia, eso no paso.

- ¡Ahh! – comentó el profesor cuando la vio entrar – Tú debes de ser la chica nueva, ¿verdad?

- Así es señor – respondió la chica bajando la mirada.

- Bien... Entonces, ¿qué te parece si te presentas al resto de la clase y a mí?

- Claro – contestó la chica sin muchas ganas – Mi nombre es Elsie River, estudiaba en el Instituto Brain pero me he mudado a esta ciudad.

- Está bien Elsie, puedes sentarte por allí – le dijo el profesor señalando varios asientos que estaban libres – Y por cierto, espero que lo de llegar tarde no se convierta en costumbre.

- No lo hará, señor – indicó la chica antes de ir a sentarse a uno de los asientos vacíos.

La chica tomó asiento y se fijo en su compañero. Era un chico alto, llevaba el pelo en punta y era rubio, aunque se notaba enseguida que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, nada más sentarse la joven, él aparto sus libros y le dirigió una mirada de desdén. Esto no decepcionó a la chica, estaba por encima de esas tonterías.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En otro lugar, un grupo de chicos se encontraban corriendo. Llovía, pero no parecía afectarles, pues no disminuían el ritmo de la carrera.

– Capitán... – murmuró uno de los chicos que estaban corriendo, llevaba guantes y tenía el pelo rojo.

– ¿Qué pasa Joe? – contestó el aludido sin por ello dejar de correr.

– ¿Ha dicho algo el comandante sobre nuestro próximo partido?

El comandante era el entrenador del equipo, la Royal Academy. Normalmente era Jude, el capitán, quien estaba en contacto con este, por ello los demás jugadores le tenían que preguntar a él.

– Aún no ha dicho nada – respondió simplemente, cambiando el ritmo de carrera y distanciándose del portero.

El entrenamiento duró otra hora, debería haber durado más, pero el comandante llamó a Jude para hablar con él, y suspendió el entrenamiento porque llovía demasiado.

– ¿Pasa algo comandante? – preguntó el muchacho una vez estaba en el despacho del comandante.

El despacho del comandante era una sala muy grande, con un escritorio al fondo en el que estaba el ordenador y demás papeles del comandante.

– No pasa nada. Sólo quiero decirte que ya tenéis programado vuestro próximo partido.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Contra quién será?

– Contra el instituto Raymond – contestó el comandante esbozando una sonrisa.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Querida prima:_

_Me alegra mucho recibir tu e-mail. Pues sí, he decidido dejar el instituto Brain ya te contaré... Hoy ha sido el primer día en mi nuevo instituto, ¿y sabes qué? He llegado tarde, como siempre jajajaja._

_Entrenamientos, entrenamientos y más entrenamientos, pues ahora mismo yo los hecho de menos. Tal vez me una a algún equipo de fútbol de por aquí, aún no lo he decidido._

_Sii, yo también tengo ganas de hablar contigo prima. Echo mucho de menos nuestras laaargas conversaciones jajajaja._

_Bueno, espero que te vaya todo bien._

_Muchos besos,_

_Elsie.  
_

Nuria leía el mensaje de su prima con afición e interés, ¡hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía noticias de su prima! Estaba tan ensimismada leyendo, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien picaba a su puerta y entraba en la habitación...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **_

_*Los personajes, equipos y demás de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus propietarios._

_*Nuria es un personaje creado por mí, y Elsie es un personaje creado por ElsieRiver._

_*Esta es mi primera historia de Inazuma Eleven,_ _aún no han salido muchos personajes, pero irán apareciendo en los próximos capítulos_. _Este capítulo es bastante corto, pero es más bien a modo de introducción, para ir conociendo a los personajes. Como podéis observar, este fanfic está basado en el principio de la serie. ¡Espero que os guste! _


	2. El Primer Partido

**2. El primer partido.**

Elsie tuvo que ir a hablar con algunos profesores antes de poder irse a casa. Cuando pudo irse, al salir por la puerta escuchó voces provenientes del patio. Picada por la curiosidad, se dirigió al sitio del que provenían.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cuando llegó, vio a un grupo de chicos jugando al fútbol, entre ellos se encontraban varios de sus compañeros de clase. Elsie se quedó allí durante un buen rato, recordando los buenos momentos que pasó en el Instituto Brain y de paso, observando la técnica de esos jugadores.

– ¡Vamos Kevin! ¡Tira más fuerte! – le decía el portero.

– ¡Está bien Mark! – contestó el aludido.

Este avanzó con la pelota hasta acercarse lo suficientemente a la portería como para tirar, y así hizo. Sin embargo el disparo fue fácilmente interceptado por Mark, el portero.

En ese momento, una chica de pelo por los hombros de color rojo, llegó, vestía el uniforme del colegio en color fucsia.

– Mark, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del campo.

– ¿Ehh? Si, claro – respondió este alejándose del campo con ella - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa Nelly?

– Verás, la junta ha decidido darle una oportunidad a tú equipo.

– ¿Una oportunidad? ¡Qué guay! – decía el portero entusiasmado.

– Vais a tener un partido amistoso contra la Royal Academy, y para ello, tendrás que reunir a los jugadores necesarios para un partido – dicho esto, Nelly se fue.

El equipo del Instituto Raymond era un equipo pequeño. Constaba de sólo siete jugadores, y para jugar un partido hacen falta al menos once. Sin embargo, eso no le quitó la ilusión al portero, quien volvió al campo deseando contarles la bueno nueva a sus amigos.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

– ¡Jude! ¡Por dios, casi me matas del susto! – le regañó Nuria cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

– Lo siento Nuria – contestó sentándose a su lado en la cama - ¿Se puede saber qué hacías tan ensimismada? Ni siquiera me oíste cuando llamé a la puerta.

– Estaba escribiendo un e-mail para una amiga – respondió ella después de apagar el portátil y dejarlo sobre la mesa - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó que te llamó el comandante?

– Era para informarme sobre el próximo partido – contestó echándose en la cama – Adivina contra quién.

– Pues no sé... Baah, dímelo.

– Está bien. Contra el Instituto Raymond – dijo Jude sonriendo.

– Espera. ¿Acaso ese Instituto tiene un equipo? Pensaba que conocía la mayoría de los equipos importantes... – dudaba Nuria.

– Bueno, por lo que me ha dicho el comandante, sólo vamos a ver a un jugador.

– ¿Y por esa tontería casi me haces romper el portátil? – comentó enfadada la chica echándose a su lado.

– Jajaja, más o menos.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elsie fue a sentarse a un banco para ver mejor a los chicos entrenar. No tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, y así al menos se entretenía un rato. Mientras iba al banco, Kevin volvió a tirar a portería, está vez, Mark lo desvío y el balón iba justo en la dirección de Elsie. Está se dio cuenta y le dio una patada, devolviéndolo a la portería y marcando gol.

– ¡Wow! Eso ha sido increíble – comentaba Mark mientras corría en su dirección.

– Gracias – dijo Elsie un poco sonrojada.

– ¿Sabes? Si quieres podrías unirte a nuestro equipo, estamos buscando gente – le preguntó ilusionado Mark.

– Hmm... Me lo pensaré. Por cierto, me llamo Elsie.

– Si, lo sé, vamos a la misma clase. Yo soy Mark – se presentó el portero ofreciéndole la mano.

– Lo siento mucho, pero yo tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana – se disculpó Elsie después del apretón de manos con el portero, para seguidamente irse a casa.

Elsie fue todo el camino pensando en la oportunidad que le brindaba el portero, podría volver a jugar al fútbol, pero, por otra parte, no estaba muy segura de aceptarla, acababa de llegar a ese instituto y necesitaba centrarse primero... Bueno, tendría tiempo de pensarlo tranquilamente y decidirse.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Finalmente llegó el día del partido. Era un día soleado y una gran parte de los alumnos del Instituto Raymond se habían acercado al campo para poder ver el partido. Elsie se encontraba entre el público, aún no había tomado una decisión. Por suerte, al final Mark había conseguido reunir a los jugadores necesarios.

Poco tiempo antes de la hora concretada para el partido, una sombra negra oscureció el campo, llegaba la Royal Academy. Los jugadores se bajaron uno a uno del vehículo. Mark, como capitán del Raymond, se dirigió a los jugadores de la Royal Academy para ofrecerle su mano al capitán quien fingió descaradamente no darse cuenta.

– Como es la primera vez que jugamos aquí, ¿podemos calentar un poco antes del partido? – preguntó el capitán de la Royal.

– Por supuesto – respondió Mark sonriente.

Los jugadores de la Royal se pusieron en marcha mientras los jugadores del Raymond y el público los miraba alucinados. Se movían de manera muy rápida, los pases parecían calculados al milímetro, y la potencia de los tiros era increíble. Jude lanzó un tiró a Mark a modo de reto. El tiro fue parado por Mark aunque después sus guantes echaron humo debido a la potencia del disparo.

Y empezó el partido. En el banquillo del Raymond sólo estaba Silvia, la gerente del equipo, aunque después se le unió Celia, miembro del periódico del colegio. En el banquillo de la Royal, se encontraba Nuria, observando el juego de sus compañeros, y el de sus contrincantes.

La primera oportunidad fue para el equipo del Raymond, el encargado de tirar fue Kevin, aunque el disparo fue detenido por el portero de la Royal, Joe. Joe pasó el balón al capitán quien inició el contraataque.

Los goles fueron sucediéndose hasta llegar al descanso, resultado de diez goles a cero a favor de la Royal.

– Jude, ¿puedes recordarnos qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Nuria cuando sus compañeros llegaron a donde estaba ella – Este equipo no vale nada. Están muy por debajo de nuestro nivel.

– Ya lo verás cuando aparezca... – contestó simplemente el capitán.

El resto de los jugadores se miraron unos a otros sin saber que decir, pero cuando su capitán decía que había que ser pacientes era mejor hacerle caso.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En el Raymond las cosas no iban nada bien. Todos los jugadores estaban agotados y la idea de tener que jugar otro tiempo les espantaba.

– Estamos perdidos... – lloriqueaba Willy.

– ¡Ohh vamos! Aún queda mucho partido por delante – intentaba animarlos su capitán.

– ¿Qué todavía tenemos que jugar más? ¡Es totalmente inútil! – decía Jack.

Finalmente Mark pudo convencerles para jugar el segundo tiempo e incluso parecían algo animados.

El segundo tiempo no fue distinto del primero, a excepción de que los jugadores de la Roya, viendo que el misterioso jugador no aparecía, decidieron tirar a los jugadores en lugar de a la portería. El resultado llegó a ser veinte a cero. En ese momento todos los jugadores del Raymond estaban tirados en el suelo, molidos, a excepción de Willy quien salió corriendo abandonando a su equipo. Fue en ese momento cuando apareció. Axel Blaze recogió la camiseta de Willy del suelo, se la puso y salió a jugar.

El Raymond sacó de centro pero rápidamente la Royal recuperó el balón. La Royal realizó el Triángulo Letal pero Mark consigue detenerlo usando la legendaria Mano Celestial. En ese momento, Axel aprovecha la distracción para adentrarse en el campo contrario y marcar un gol con su Tornado de Fuego.

En ese momento, la Royal Academy anunció que se retiraba del partido, siendo ganador el Raymond por abandono.

– Axel, me alegra que te unas al equipo – le dijo Mark una vez terminado el partido.

– Esto ha sido una condición especial, no va a volver a pasar – contestó Axel quitándose la camiseta y lanzándosela al portero.

– Gracias, muchas gracias – le agradeció el portero mientras veía al delantero irse.

– Muchas felicidades por la victoria, chicos – indicó Elsie mientras llegaba hasta donde estaban los jugadores.

– Muchas gracias Elsie – respondió Mark - ¿Te has decidido ya?

– Así es – afirmó la muchacha – Y si sigue en pie la propuesta, me encantaría unirme al equipo.

Todos los jugadores dieron saltos de alegría cuando oyeron esto: ¡por fin el Raymond era ya un equipo de verdad! La chica de ojos azules miraba esta escena alegre, deseando poder jugar muy pronto junto a sus nuevos compañeros.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En la Royal Academy, el ambiente que se respiraba era bastante menos tranquilo de la acostumbrado.

– Han conseguido marcarme un gol... – murmuraba Joe para sí enfadado.

– Y encima ahora dicen que la Royal Academy se asusta por un gol – indicaba David también enfadado.

– No os preocupéis, chicos. Nosotros nos debemos a nuestro equipo y a nada más – les tranquilizaba el capitán.

– Además, la próxima vez que juguemos contra Axel Blaze, ya me encargaré yo de pararlo... – afirmó Nuria con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	3. Camino Hacia El Fútbol Frontier

**3. Camino Hacia El Fútbol Frontier**

Pronto, al Raymond le empezaron a llover propuestas para jugar partidos amistosos. El haber conseguido marcarle un gol a la Royal Academy y conseguir que abandonasen, era todo un logro para los demás equipos.

– Entonces, capitán, ¿Axel no va a unirse al equipo? – preguntaba Jack decepcionado.

– Hmm... eso parece – contestó el portero intentado parecer alegre.

– Ohh, vamos. ¿Quién le necesita? – dijo Kevin molesto por la actitud de sus compañeros – Está bien, marcó un gol ¿y qué? Ahora sólo tenemos que mejorar nuestro juego para conseguir técnicas como la suya.

– Bueno... En realidad yo ya tengo una – comentó Elsie un poco avergonzada.

– ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ? – gritaron sus compañeros sorprendidos.

– ¿Queréis verla? – preguntó la chica haciendo caso omiso a las caras de sus compañeros.

– Por-por supuesto que queremos – reaccionó Mark.

Todos los jugadores se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento. Mark se colocó en la portería mientras Elsie se colocó en el medio campo.

– ¿Estás listo Mark? – le preguntó Elsie al capitán.

– ¡Si! – respondió el aludido.

Elsie se puso en marcha. Avanzó con el balón, al principio parecía que no pasaba nada, sin embargo, en un momento dado Elsie lanzó el balón muy alto.

– ¡Remate Lunar! – gritó.

De repente, fue como si hubiese anochecido, la única luz que había era producida por la luna llena que se veía en el cielo. Elsie empezó a girar sobre sí misma mientras el balón caía en picado sobre ella. Cuando acaba de bajar a su posición, Elsie golpeó el balón, que adquiere destellos plateados. Mark intentó pararlo con su Mano Celestial, pero aún no había completado su técnica cuando el balón golpeo el fondo de la red.

– ¡Madre mía Elsie! ¡Eso ha sido alucinante! – gritó orgullos el capitán avanzando hacia ella.

– Gracias – murmuró sonrojada la chica.

– ¡Con esa técnica seguro que ganaremos los demás partidos! – decía el resto del equipo entusiasmado.

– Pues espero que sea verdad – dijo Nelly apareciendo de repente.

– ¿Por qué dices eso Nelly? – preguntó confundido el capitán.

– Porque vais a tener un nuevo partido amistoso, esta vez contra el Instituto Ocult. Y recordad, sino ganáis cerraremos el Club de Fútbol.

– ¿Contra el Ocult? – preguntó Kevin quien no conocía ese equipo.

– Pero si ganáis, – continuó diciendo Nelly, fingiendo no haber oído a Kevin – os inscribiremos en el Fútbol Frontier.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La Royal Academy estaba entrando como de costumbre, a excepción de que faltaban dos jugadores.

– ¿Dónde estarán David y Jude? – se preguntaba Nuria pensando en voz alta.

– Creo que el comandante los llamó para algo, no sé para qué – le respondió Joe.

– Espero que no haya pasado nada... – murmuró en respuesta la chica.

– Seguro que no ha pasado nada, sino nos habría avisado a todos – intentó tranquilizarla el portero.

– Tienes razón... Bien, será mejor que entrenemos si quiero dominar esta técnica – dijo la chica continuando el entrenamiento.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En el despacho del comandante, dos muchachos esperaban a que se les dijese para qué habían sido llamados, sin embargo, el comandante no parecía tener prisa en contarlo.

– Quiero que vayáis al Instituto Raymond... – dijo el comandante al fin.

– ¿Al Raymond? ¿A qué? – preguntó extrañado David.

– El Raymond va a tener un partido contra el Instituto Ocult, y quiero que vayáis a "investigar" – explicó.

– Está bien señor – contestó Jude antes de irse con David.

Los chicos fueron al campo de entrenamiento para comentárselo a los demás, pero sólo se encontraron con Nuria y Joe.

– ¿Se puede saber dónde os habéis metido? – preguntó la chica mosqueada.

– Tenemos que ir al Instituto Raymond – contestó simplemente David.

– ¿Al Raymond? ¿A qué? – preguntó sorprendido el portero.

– A investigar – dijo el capitán encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Investigar? ¿A un equipucho tan débil? Ohh, vamos, si lo único que tienen interesante es a Axel Blaze, y ni siquiera lo es tanto – replico la chica.

– Es lo que nos ha dicho el comandante, así es que lo haremos – dijo en respuesta el capitán.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los chicos del Raymond estaba entrenando muy duro, tenían que ganar ese partido si querían ir al Fútbol Frontier y lo más importante, si querían seguir siendo un equipo.

– Hola chicos... – dijo Axel quien justo acababa de llegar al campo donde estaban entrenando los demás.

– ¡Axel! – dijo Mark sorprendido al ver al chico allí - ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Bueno... yo... en realidad quería preguntarte si aún podría unirme al equipo – preguntó Axel.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – contestó sorprendido el capitán - ¡Por supuesto que puedes!

– Gracias – murmuró aliviado el rubio.

El resto del equipo había estallado en gritos, saltos, vítores y demás al oír la respuesta de Axel: ¡al final si iban a poder contar con él en el equipo! El único que no parecía muy contento era Kevin, aunque en el fondo estaba más tranquilo al saber que iban a poder contar con Axel Blaze en el equipo.

Esa misma tarde fue el partido contra el Ocult. Al principio, parecía que los jugadores del Raymond tenían la ventaja, incluso marcaron un gol a los pocos minutos de comenzar el partido, pero pronto el resultado cambio. De repente, el Ocult utilizó una extraña técnica que dejo a todos los jugadores paralizados, no podían moverse. Gracias a eso el Ocult consiguió la remontada. El Raymond atacaba desesperadamente, buscando el gol del empate pero parecía imposible. El balón iba directo a las manos del portero, parecía que tuviese un imán en las manos. El árbitro pitó la final del primer tiempo, resultado, dos a uno a favor del Ocult.

– ¿Qué os está pasando chicos? – preguntó Silvia cuando llegaron hasta ella.

– Es como si nos agarrasen las piernas, no podemos movernos – se excusaban los jugadores.

– Así no podemos ganar... – lloriqueaba Jack.

– ¡No os desaniméis! – gritó el capitán infundiendo ánimo a sus compañeros – Encontraremos la manera de ganar ya veréis como si.

Sin embargo, la segunda parte comenzó tal como había empezado la primera. Cuando los jugadores del Ocult se acercaban a la portería, era como si algo agarrase las piernas de los jugadores, impidiéndoles moverse. Pero, hacia la mitad del segundo tiempo, Mark encontró la solución.

Los jugadores del Ocult se encontraban cerca de la portería, y Mark al igual que el resto de los jugadores no podía moverse, era como si hubiese una voz en su cabeza que le dijese lo que tenía que hacer. Mark consiguió romper las ataduras del Ocult, que no era más que simple hipnotismo. Así se lo hizo saber a sus compañeros y le pasó el balón a Elsie. Elsie avanzó rápida por una de las bandas, pero no se atrevía a tirar, no podían fallar.

– ¡Elsie lo que utiliza el portero es también hipnotismo! – le gritó Axel.

Elsie hizo caso a Axel, pero en el fondo seguía teniendo miedo de no acertar y le pasó el balón a Kevin, este realizó su Remate Dragón, pero en lugar de tirar a portería, era un pase hacia Axel quien lo remató con su Tornado de Fuego. La combinación de ambas técnicas fue el segundo gol para el Raymond.

Sólo quedaban unos minutos para el final del partido pero el Raymond no se daba por vencido. Consiguieron llegar al área pequeña y esta vez la encargada de realizar el tiro fue Elsie, quien con su Remate Lunar, consiguió la victoria para su equipo.

– ¡Lo hemos conseguido! – gritaban los jugadores entusiasmados.

– ¡Fútbol Frontier, allá vamos! – exclamó el capitán.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

– ¿Consiguieron ganar al Ocult? – preguntaba Joe a sus compañeros quienes ya habían vuelto del campo.

– Así es. Consiguieron romper su Mal de Ojo – explicaba David.

– Y tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con ellos, Axel Blaze no parece ser el único con técnicas potentes – decía Jude – También las tienen Kevin Dragonfly y Elsie River.

– ¿Has... has dicho Elsie River? –preguntó Nuria.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	4. Preparando El Fútbol Frontier

**4. Preparando el Fútbol Frontier**

Jude, David y Joe miraron sorprendidos a Nuria, ¿por qué parecía importarle tanto que Elsie River estuviese en el Raymond?

–Si, Elsie River, la ex-delantera estrella del Instituto Brain – explicó Jude - ¿Por qué preguntas?

–¿Yo? Yo, por nada... Es que me sorprendió que se hubiese unido tan pronto a otro equipo de fútbol. _Porfa, creéroslo, por favor... _– pensaba la chica.

–A mí no me sorprende, nunca me cayó demasiado bien esa birria de jugadora... – comentó David como si Elsie sólo fuese un estorbo.

–¿Perdona? Elsie River fue la mejor jugadora del Instituto Brain y no sólo eso, sino que además fue la única capaz de plantarle cara al comandante – replicó mosqueada la chica.

–Eii Nuria, cálmate... Ni que te hubiese insultado a ti, jajaja – río el portero.

Pero Nuria no se calmó, al contrario, se fue murmurando una excusa a su habitación.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elsie estaba yendo hacia su casa después del entrenamiento. La verdad es que estaba derrotada, los entrenamientos eran muy fuertes, pero pese a ello, todos estaban muy ilusionados con la idea de jugar el Fútbol Frontier. A Elsie le encantaba ver a sus amigos así, pero a veces, sólo a veces, le gustaría que Mark pensase un poco menos en el fútbol.

–¡Elsie espera! – le gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Elsie se giró para ver quien era, era Axel. Desde que se había unido al equipo, había cambiado por completo su forma de ser. Era más agradable, más simpático, más... parecía otra persona completamente diferente.

–¡Hola Axel! ¿Pero tú no te ibas a casa? – le preguntó Elsie.

–Si pero es que el otro día Mark me enseñó un atajo para ir hasta mi casa –explicó el rubio.

–Eso significa que tendrás que aguantarme por el camino, jajaja.

–Buuff... Esto planteándome seriamente ir por el camino de siempre – se burló el rubio.

–¡Oyee! – le dijo Elsie al tiempo que le pegaba un puñetazo en el brazo.

–¡Eii! Creo que deberías aprender a controlar tu fuerza.

–¿Quieres ver cuál es mi verdadera fuerza? – le contestó la chica amenazándole, aunque, por supuesto, no iba en serio.

Esos momentos le encantaban a la chica, le hacía acordarse de los momentos vividos junto a Neil, Neil Turner, su mejor amigo. Aún veía claramente la cara de su mejor amigo cuando anunció que no pensaba jugar en el Instituto Brain si Ray Dark estaba al frente, aunque prefería no acordarse, le hacía demasiado daño.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Poco a poco los días pasaron. Las duras horas de entrenamiento quedaron atrás, dejando paso a las largas y aburridas horas de estudio, y acercándose a la fecha en la que el Fútbol Frontier empezaría.

Elsie se acostumbró a ir hasta su casa con Axel, cada día se llevaba mejor con él. Como todos los días, la chica se despidió de Axel a la puerta de su casa, y entró en ella, dejando la chaqueta a la entrada y tirando la mochila a un lado.

–¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy en casa! – gritó.

–¡Elsie, qué bien que ya has llegado! – dijo su madre saliendo del salón – Ve al salón, hay alguien que quiere verte.

Elsie fue hacia el salón algo confundida: ¿quién sería? No esperaba visitas ni ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente... Pero el mejor modo de saberlo era yendo al salón.

–Hola Elsie – la saludó una voz muy conocida y querida por ella cuando entró en el salón.

–¡Nuria! – prácticamente gritó Elsie corriendo a los brazos de su prima.

–Me alegro de verte primita – le contestó la morena dándole un abrazo - ¿Qué tal estás? Aparte de bastante sudada...

–¿Qué quieres? Acabo de llegar del entrenamiento, jeje – río la peliazul – Pues muy bien, supongo... ¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar en la Royal?

–Yo bien... Debería, pero digamos que me he escapado jajaja.

–Nuria, si vienes a hablarme de la decisión de haber dejado el Brain, venir aquí y demás, puedes ahorrártelo ¿vale? – le dijo la peliazul algo molesta.

–Creí que habíamos dicho que ese tema estaba vetado para nosotras... – respondió la morena sin hacer caso al mosqueo de su prima – Mira, Elsie, si he venido ha sido para ver que tal estabas, no para echarte la bronca. Es tu vida y la respeto.

–Lo siento Nuria... – se disculpó Elsie.

–No pasa nada – sonrío la morena – Por cierto... Me alegro que vayáis a jugar el Fútbol Frontier.

–Gracias – respondió Elsie sonriendo – Por cierto, ¿qué te parece si me cambio y vamos a comer algo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Mientras preguntaba esto, Elsie ya se había puesto en pie y estaba preparada para salir por la puerta. Cuando su prima empezaba a balbucear una respuesta, la peliazul salió corriendo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Axel había ido al sitio donde solía entrenar Mark. En verdad, era un sitio precioso, relajante y tranquilo. Allí podía pensar sin problemas. Tenía mucho en que pensar, las cosas le estaban sucediendo tan deprisa... Había conocido a nuevos amigos geniales y había vuelto a jugar al fútbol, aunque había una cosa que sobresalía entre las demás, ella.

Desde que la conocía, su mundo se había dado la vuelta. Era tan sencilla, tan amable y simpática, tan graciosa, y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo era fría cuando se trataba de hablar sobre ella o sobre su familia, tenaz y calculadora dentro del campo de juego... Un ruido a su espalda le hizo parar de pensar.

–¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Axel en tono defensivo.

–Perdona Axel, no quería molestarte – se disculpó una figura saliendo de detrás de un árbol.

–Ahh, hola Mark. No pasa nada, tranquilo, sólo estaba pensando... – respondió Axel.

–¿En qué pensabas?

–En el Fútbol Frontier – mintió el rubio, aunque su parte de verdad tenía – Vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a equipos muy fuertes...

–¡No te preocupes, seguro que venceremos!

La actitud de Mark le hizo sonreír, él siempre era así, siempre tenía unas palabras de apoyo para su equipo y nunca dudaba ni por un instante de que iban a ganar.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nuria y Elsie estaban entrando en el restaurante de fideos de la ciudad. Elsie había cambiado su chándal del entrenamiento por unos pantalones vaqueros pitillo y una camiseta de manga corta blanca, la camiseta era larga por lo que la llevaba con un cinturón marrón ancho. Nuria llevaba la camiseta de tirantes negra, los pantalones pitillo también negros y las botas altas que llevaba en casa de su prima, sólo que ahora llevaba una cadena plateada, regalo de su prima, a modo de cinturón.

Las chicas se sentaron y empezaron a charlar mientras esperaban la comida. Hacía meses que no podían hablar así, tranquilamente, sin el fútbol de por medio. Pero lo que ellas no sabían es que no estaban solas, una figura escondida entre la oscuridad de la noche las observaba...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	5. Espías

**5. Espías**

Nuria llegó a la academia pasada la medianoche, no tenían una hora fijada para tener que estar en la academia, básicamente porque casi nadie solía salir, pero aún así intentó hacer el menos ruido posible para no despertar a sus compañeros. Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado, pero al volverse, alguien la sorprendió.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? Y más a estas horas... – preguntó la chica a su "invitado".

–¿Se puede saber qué haces tú por ahí hasta estas horas?

–No eres mi niñera, Jude. Además, no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie, soy lo bastante mayor para cuidarme solita. Y lo más importante de todo, no te incumbe.

–Nadie ha dicho lo contrario. Pero cuando sales a ver a alguien de otro equipo, se vuelve de mi incumbencia.

–¿C... cómo lo sabes?

Nuria se quedo parada en medio de la habitación, mirando fijamente al capitán, ¿qué era lo que realmente sabía? Esperó un rato a que el chico hablase, pero viendo que esté no decía nada, preguntó de nuevo.

–¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contármelo? – preguntó la chica recuperando la normalidad.

–¿Qué hacías cenando con Elsie River? – preguntó Jude haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de su amiga.

–Hmm... Cómo decírtelo sin herir tus sentimientos... ¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! – gritó la chica – Me da igual que seas el capitán del equipo, no tienes ningún derecho a espiarme.

–Cálmate... – al capitán no parecían afectarle los gritos, ni siquiera se había movido – El comandante aún no lo sabe, puedes estar tranquila.

–¿Tranquila? – preguntó, aunque en el fondo estaba más relajada – Vienes aquí, acusándome de traicionar a la Royal Academy, ¿y me dices que me tranquilice?

–No te he acusado... Porque supongo que para todo esto habrá una explicación...

–La hay... Y te la voy a contar... Pero júrame que esto no va a salir de esta habitación.

–Te lo juro – contestó seriamente el chico.

–Elsie River es mi prima.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elsie se levantó a la mañana siguiente como cualquier otro día, cogió sus cosas, bajó a desayunar y cuando estuvo preparada salió en dirección al instituto. Ese día no tenia que esperar a Axel, la había avisado de que no iba a ir, pero aún así esperó cinco minutos, hasta que lo recordó. Volvió a ponerse en marcha, pero al poco, tropezó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

–Perdona, ¿estás bien?

Quien la había tirado era un chico alto, de melena rubia muy larga, parecía tener la misma edad que Elsie, el chico le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

–Si, estoy bien, gracias – contestó poniéndose en pie.

–Por cierto, me llamo Byron Love.

–Yo soy Elsie River, encantada – contestó la chica sonriente - ¿Vas al Instituto Raymond?

–No, voy a otro instituto – respondió Byron devolviéndole la sonrisa – Lo siento mucho Elsie, pero debo irme o llegaré tarde. Espero volver a verte pronto.

Y Byron se fue. Elsie se despidió de él con la mano y continúo su camino, pensando en que ojalá pronto pudiese volver a ver a ese chico, aunque, claro, sólo sabía su nombre.

Las horas de clase se hicieron eternas, parecía que el tiempo había hecho un pacto con los profesores para no dejar a los alumnos salir, pero finalmente, la sirena pitó y todos salieron corriendo para irse a casa, excepto los jugadores del Raymond, a quienes les quedaban aún por delante unas horas de entrenamiento.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mientras tanto, en la Royal Academy aún faltaba una hora para el final de las clases. Estaban en la hora de matemáticas, el profesor estaba explicando, pero cada uno estaba a sus cosas... David estaba hablando con Joe de quién sabe qué cosa, Jude estaba ideando una nueva estrategia, y el resto del equipo de fútbol estaban inmersos en una guerra de bolas de papel.

–¿Alguien puede decirme el resultado de está ecuación? – preguntó de pronto el profesor.

Todos miraron a Nuria y a Jude, los "listillos" de la clase. El comandante les había avisado de que había recibido muchas malas quejas de los profesores y que si recibía una más, estarían castigados, no sin jugar los partidos, sino a no poder hacer nada más que entrenar y estudiar.

–Profesor, la ecuación es imposible de realizar con números reales – contestó Nuria mientras todos sus compañeros suspiraban tranquilos.

El profesor se giró para volver a revisar la ecuación y cuando estaba a punto de replicar, sonó el timbre. Todos los chicos recogieron sus cosas y salieron como una exhalación con destino a la libertad, o al entrenamiento, depende de como se mire.

–Nuria... – dijo el profesor acercándose a la chica - ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

–No, señor. ¿Por qué?

–Has dicho un resultado erróneo, y no es el primero. Has tenido prácticamente todos los ejercicios mal y tú no acostumbras a eso. ¿Estás segura de que no pasa nada?

–Estoy bien señor, no se preocupe. He pasado una mala noche, eso es todo; le prometo que no volverá a pasar – afirmó Nuria antes de irse.

Lo que había dicho era verdad. Después de hablar con Jude le había pedido que la dejara sola, que necesitaba dormir, pero no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Le preocupaba lo que el capitán pudiese pensar de ella, no que se lo dijese al comandante o a sus compañeros, sabía que no lo haría, pero necesitaba el apoyo de Jude. Al principio, le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era prepotente, además de que en el equipo le daban la espalda por el hecho de ser una chica, él el primero. Pero después de conocerse mejor se habían vuelto muy amigos, inseparables, aunque lo que ansiaba la chica no era sólo amistad.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elsie no estaba demasiado pendiente del entrenamiento. No había sido capaz de recoger dos pases que le mandaron y no había marcado un gol en las dos horas que duró el entrenamiento, pero no le importaba. No paraba de pensar en el misterioso chico de por la mañana, en Byron, en quién sería y a qué instituto iría, si le gustaría el fútbol o tal vez otro deporte... Estaba totalmente inmersa en sus ensoñaciones cuando un balonazo en toda la cara la despertó de golpe.

–¡Elsie! – gritó Axel corriendo a ayudarla - ¿Estás bien?

–Si, estoy bien – respondió levantándose ayudada por su compañero - ¿Se puede saber por qué me dais un balonazo?

–Es culpa tuya Elsie – contestó Kevin, autor del disparo – Tienes que estar más atenta.

–¡¿Qué? – preguntó Elsie indignada – Lo menos que deberías hacer es disculparte, ¿no crees?

–¡CHICOS! – gritó Mark parando la pelea - ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? ¡No hacéis más que discutir!

–Es ella – afirmó Kevin señalando a la chica.

Elsie se enfadó, estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo a Kevin para ver quién tenía la culpa, pero Axel, que se encontraba a su lado, le pudo la mano en el hombro, indicándole que se tranquilizara.

La nueva incorporación al Raymond, Bobby Shider, observaba todo con mucho interés, parecía que en el Raymond no todo era tan bueno como se pintaba. Seguro que cierta persona valoría mucho esa información...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	6. Una Mirada

**6. Una mirada**

_Querida Nuria:_

_¡Primitaa! ¡Tengo que contarte un millón de cosas! Primero, ¡hemos ganado al Instituto Wild! Verás, al principio parecía que íbamos a perder, no éramos capaces a marcar ni un sólo gol, y tampoco les podíamos robar el balón porque saltaban demasiado alto, y la nueva técnica definitiva, el Trampolín Relámpago, no podíamos hacerla, sin embargo, cuando faltaba poco tiempo para el final, Jack y Axel consiguieron hacerla y marcaron un gol. Gracias a eso conseguimos ganar._

_Pero ahora viene lo importante, tenemos que jugar el siguiente partido contra el Instituto Brain y, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Ver a Neil... Seguimos enfadados..._

_Bueno, no quiero aburrirte con todo esto, _

_Besitos!_

_Elsie River_

Elsie calcó en el botón de enviar y cerró el ordenador. Sólo hacía un día que habían ganado al Wild, pero ya estaba pensando en el siguiente partido. Existía la posibilidad de que fuese a pasar, de que le tocase jugar contra el Brain, y pasó. Desde que había dejado el Brain habían pasado tantas cosas... Había ganado muchos nuevos amigos, es verdad, pero también lo había perdido a él, él que lo sabe todo sobre ella, la persona que estaba siempre junto a ella, su mejor amigo, Neil Turner.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nuria estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, sola. Era temprano, aún faltaba una hora para que empezase el entrenamiento, pero necesitaba pensar y relajarse. El único sitio en el que podía escapar de toda la tensión, los nervios y el estrés era ese. Ser jugador de la Royal Academy parecía fácil, pero no lo era. El comandante les exigía un ciento cincuenta por ciento en cada entrenamiento, su padre no la dejaba jugar a no ser que sus notas fueran todo sobresaliente, la única persona que podía ayudarla era el capitán, y ahora hasta eso había perdido.

El día anterior habían jugado un partido, habían ganado, por supuesto, pero podía leer en la cara del capitán que había algo que le preocupaba. También notó que no le pasaba el balón y que intentaba evitarla en todo momento, ¿y todo por culpa de que su prima jugase en el Raymond? No, eso no podía ser.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más crecía la ira en su interior, llegó a tal punto que cogió el balón con el que estaba entrenando y chutó a portería, dando en el poste y reventando el balón.

– ¿Tan enfadada estás Nuria? – preguntó alguien a su espalda.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mientras tanto, en el Instituto Brain...

– ¿Estás seguro de que podrás jugar, Neil? - le preguntó el capitán, Thomas.

– Tranquilo capitán. Jugaré y ganaremos al Instituto Raymond – contestó el aludido fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía en absoluto.

Seguidamente, Neil cogió sus cosas y se fue. No podía parar de pensar en Elsie... Le había dejado solo, había roto sus promesas... Pero a la vez la seguía queriendo tanto. La odiaba por lo que la había hecho, pero eran tantas las cosas que habían vivido juntos...  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

– ¿Se puede saber qué quieres? – preguntó Nuria sin darse la vuelta.

– Entrenar, ¿acaso no puedo?

– Mientras yo este aquí, no – respondió la chica dejando a un lado el balón y yendo a por la chaqueta.

Jude la siguió hasta donde estaba su chaqueta y la cogió, evitando que la chica la cogiese y se fuese. La chica le miro durante unos instantes esperando que le devolviese la chaqueta pero parecía que al capitán no le afectaba.

– ¿Vas a dejarme en paz?

– ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – le preguntó el chico.

– ¿A mí? O sea, tú pasas de mí durante toda la semana y luego me pasa algo a mí... No fastidies...

– No soy yo quien está borde ahora...

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – preguntó la chica exasperada – ¿Hacer cómo que no pasa nada? Jude, me hiciste daño, entiéndelo de una vez.

– Lo siento... – murmuro Jude – Pero tú también me hiciste daño, ocultándome lo de tu prima.

– No compares... Además, nunca te molestaste en preguntar por mi familia, así que no te quejes – la chica respiró profundamente antes de continuar – Es distinto porque yo... Te quiero.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, y cuando parecía que Jude había reaccionado y que iba a hablar, Nuria salió corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Axel se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, esperando a que llegasen los demás. Al ver que no llegaban, se tumbo sobre sus brazos y cerró los ojos, para empezar a pensar en ella.

– ¡Buuh! – le dijo Elsie sentándose a su lado.

– ¡Elsie! ¡Me asustaste! – dijo Axel sentándose también.

– Esa era mi intención, jajaja – rió la chica - ¿Se puede saber en que pensabas?

– En nadie, Elsie, en nadie...

– ¡Ohh! ¿Así que es una chica? ¿La conozco?

– Vamos a entrenar anda – respondió Axel poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole a Elsie la mano para que hiciese lo mismo.

– No, no, no, ahora me lo dices – Elsie aceptó su mano y se puso así mismo en pie.

En ese momento llegaron los demás y tuvieron que interrumpir su conversación.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nelly estaba pensando en sus cosas y no oyó cómo Silvia le decía que la ayudase a preparar las bebidas. Silvia la llamó varias veces, pero hasta que Celia no le dio un codazo no reaccionó.

– ¿Estás bien Nelly? – le preguntó Silvia.

– Si, no te preocupes – contestó la aludida sonriente.

Nelly se quedó parada mirando hacia Mark, quien estaba entrenando muy duro esos días. No lo admitía, pero al verdad es que algo si sentía por el portero, aunque ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura de lo que era. Siempre se había rumoreado que entre Silvia y Mark había algo, pero Nelly sabía que eso no era cierto. Les había estado observando y lo único que había era amistad, cosa que alegraba mucho a la chica.

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_Primero, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic. Significa mucho para mí :)_

_Segundo, este capítulo me quedó algo corto, pero es que quería subirlo hoy jeje :) El siguiente será más largo :) _

_**Cristina: **__Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, y que te guste como escribo jaja. Y sí, Eric va a aparecer en este fic :) A mí también me encanta esa escena, es muuuy tierna. _

_Muchos besos! Espero que os guste (:_


	7. Sentimientos Complicados

**7. Sentimientos Complicados**

Neil estaba esperando a que sus compañeros llegasen para empezar el entrenamiento, siempre llegaba antes que los demás, era una costumbre de cuando Elsie jugaba con él. Elsie... sólo pensar en ese nombre le hacía daño, más daño de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar, no podía parar de pensar en ella, en lo egoísta que había sido al abandonar el equipo, y en lo estúpida que era al unirse a un equipo como el Raymond.

Pensaba que conocía a Elsie tan bien como se conocía a sí mismo, incluso a veces había pensado que la conocía mejor, pero resultó que no la conocía en absoluto, y eso le hacía daño. Había tomado una decisión: jugaría contra el Instituto Raymond y ganaría, le demostraría a Elsie que ya no había nada entre ellos, que él no la necesitaba.

–¿Te apetece hacer una visita a una vieja amiga, Turner? – le preguntó alguien a su espalda.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nuria estaba encerrada en su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie ni ver a nadie, no después de lo que había pasado. Se había imaginado muchas veces como sería cuando por fin se atreviese a hablar de sus sentimientos con Jude, pero ni en sus peores pesadillas pensó que podía ser así. Se arrepentía muchísimo, sabía que a partir de ese momento nada iba a ser igual, que las cosas iban a dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Un sonido en la puerta la sobresaltó.

–¿Quién es? – preguntó, intentando ocultar la tristeza que la invadía.

–Hola Nuria – dijo Joe entrando por la puerta - ¿Estás bien?

Siempre había sido así, era como si Joe tuviese un sexto sentido para saber cómo se encontraba en cada momento. No podía ocultarle si estaba triste, o si estaba excesivamente contenta debido a una broma o algún acontecimiento especial. No se llevaba tan bien con él como lo hacía con Jude, pero si sentía un cariño especial por el portero, aunque sólo era amistad.

–Si, tranquilo, no me pasa nada – mintió la chica.

–No me mientas Nuri – debía ser la única persona en toda la Royal Academy que la llamaba por su diminutivo - ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica se acercó al portero y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. El portero se sorprendió, pero más se sorprendió cuando descubrió que lo que hacía la chica no era sino para ocultar sus lágrimas, que caían a montones por su cara.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ese día Elsie llegaba tarde al entrenamiento, no acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero se había entretenido primero hablando con su madre, y luego tratando de encontrar la bolsa de las cosas para el entrenamiento. Iba corriendo y estaba a punto de murmurar una excusa por su tardanza cuando descubrió que no estaba sólo los miembros del Raymond. También se encontraban otras dos personas allí.

Elsie agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos cuando reconoció a los chicos. Eran Thomas Felt, el capitán y portero del Instituto Brain, y al que aún consideraba su mejor amigo, Neil Turner.

Neil la miró y vio como agachaba la cabeza, como la incomodaba su presencia allí. Supuso que los demás no debían saber que relación tenían con Elsie, pero no sería él quien se lo dijese. El capitán decidió que era el momento de irse, antes de marchar dedicó una última mirada a Elsie, quien le miró a los ojos con una disculpa silenciosa, pero Neil simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue, no volvería a caer en sus redes, esta vez no.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nuria se apartó poco a poco del portero y se limpió los restos de las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas.

–¿Qué te pasa Nuri? – le preguntó de nuevo el portero.

–No es nada, Joe... De verdad – le contestó la chica.

–Está bien... Pero si quieres contármelo sabes que puedes, ¿vale?

–Eso ya lo sé Joe – respondió la chica sonriendo.

Joe se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica durante unos segundos. No sabía muy bien que pasaba, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con el capitán. Eran grandes amigos y de la noche a la mañana no se hablan, en verdad que era un comportamiento extraño pero si no quería contarle nada por algo sería. No le gustaba nada ver a la chica en ese estado, quería muchísimo a Nuria, como a una amiga claro.

De repente la chica le abrazó muy fuerte y le susurro un "gracias" al oído. En ese momento entró David, pero ni Nuria ni Joe le vieron e intentando no molestar, se fue tan sigiloso como había entrado.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nelly se quedó mirando embobada al capitán del equipo por... ¿sexta, séptima vez? Intentaba evitarlo, pero era totalmente incapaz. Sólo esperaba que el resto del equipo no se diera cuenta, después de todo, estaba allí como representante del Consejo Escolar, no podía mostrar predilección por ninguno de los jugadores. Súbitamente notó como Mark iba en dirección a donde estaba ella. Se puso nerviosa e incluso enrojeció levemente, pero el portero era tan despistado que no se dio cuenta.

–¡Hola Nelly! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal lo estamos haciendo? – preguntó Mark despreocupado.

–Habéis mejorado mucho desde que empezasteis, pero aún tenéis que mejorar mucho más – respondió secamente la pelirroja.

–No te preocupes, ya verás como no dejaremos al instituto en un mal lugar – contestó Mark entusiasmado.

Ante esto Nelly solo pudo sonreír, el entusiasmo que mostraba Mark por un deporte como el fútbol era asombroso y sorprendente, eso era lo que más le gustaba de él. Nunca se daba por vencido, pasara lo que pasase, y siempre tenía unas palabras de ánimo y apoyo para todos sus compañeros.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elsie estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse a casa. Ver a Neil la había afectado, ¿cuántas veces habría intentado hablar con él y solucionarlo? Muchas, pero él no quería hablar con ella. ¿Es qué todo lo que habían vivido no significada nada para él? Era una de las muchas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza.

–¿Estás bien Elsie? – le preguntó Axel.

–Si claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? – mintió la chica.

–¿Es que no eran esos tus antiguos compañeros? – cuestionó Axel demostrando saber más sobre Elsie de lo que la propia chica pensaba.

–¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

–Lo sé y ya está... ¿pero tú estas bien?

La preocupación del chico no parecía afectar a la peliazul, quien solo quería marcharse de allí, ¿cómo podía saber Axel eso? Ella no se lo había dicho a nadie, ¿acaso había estado investigando? No pudo soportarlo más, así es que cogió sus cosas y se fue, sin decir ni una palabra al rubio. En un primer momento parecía que Axel iba a seguirla, pero después lo pensó mejor y se quedó donde estaba, observando como la peliazul se iba alejando.

Elsie caminaba mirando al suelo, mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla. No se había olvidado del enfado con Axel, pero otra cosa más importante ocupaba su mente, Neil... ¿Cómo conseguir que la perdonase? Parecía una tarea imposible y eso era lo que más fastidiaba a la joven, tantos años y tirarlos así a la basura... Sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien y estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser porque ese alguien la agarró a tiempo.

–¿Estás bien Elsie? – le preguntó el chico.

–¿Byron? Si, estoy bien, no pasa nada – contestó al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas, con la mano.

–¿Has estado llorando? – le preguntó mientras sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba con él las lágrimas que aún quedaban en la cara de Elsie.

–Bueno, sí... Es que, esto, yo... – intentaba explicar Elsie, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo.

–No pasa nada sino quieres contármelo – contestó el chico sonriente – Pero tampoco voy a dejar que te vayas así... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un chocolate caliente?

La chica aceptó, después de todo tenía muchas ganas de conocer a ese chico, y también era un modo de dejar de pensar en Neil. Byron parecía un chico bastante simpático, y aunque no confiaba totalmente en él, había algo en su interior que le decía que debía hacerlo.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jude estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, en su casa. Se suponía que no debía volver hasta el día siguiente, que empezaba el fin de semana, pero después de la declaración de la que creía su mejor amiga necesitaba tranquilidad.

Estaba confundido. Quería muchísimo a Nuria, pero hasta ese momento sólo la había visto como una amiga. Todo el mundo le decía que parecían novios por eso de que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y se entendían a la perfección, pero nunca le había dado mayor importancia. Sin embargo, la declaración de ella lo cambiaba todo. Le quería, y no sólo como a un amigo... ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer él? ¿Decirle que no sentía lo mismo? Pero es que no estaba seguro de eso, ¿qué pasa si después se arrepiente? Eran demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, ¿por qué tenía que ser el amor tan complicado?

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_¡Espero que os esté gustando el fic! Sinceramente, a mí me está encantando escribirlo jeje :)_

_**Cristina: **__Me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic! Tus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo :) Sinceramente, no tengo muy claro con quién pondré a Mark aún, pero mi mente de momento me dice que Nelly :) Y lo de Axel... ahh! Tendrás que leer el fic para saberlo jejeje._

_**Kasandra-valery: **__Este lo he hecho más largo en compensación jeje :) Espero que también te guste! De momento siento decirte que no, no va a salir Fubuki lo siento :( Pero tal vez cambie de opinión, todo depende de mi loca imaginación jeje. Te digo lo mismo que le dije a Cristina, aún no lo tengo muy claro :)_

_**Señorita Love: **__Waa! Aquí tienes el siguiente capi primita jejeje :) Sé que no tienes preguntas pero es que no podía resistirme a poner lo de Señorita Love jejeje :) Buaah! Por qué no te fastidiará la intriga joo con lo que me fastidia a mí ¬¬' xD Espero que te haya gustado jijiji ^^ Procura no caerte hoy, valee? Y que la "mofetitis" no empeore xD ¡Besos!_

_¡Espero que estéis disfrutando con este fic! ¡Dejad reviews que me animaran a seguir escribiendo! ¡Besos!_


	8. Corazones Rotos

**8. Corazones Rotos**

Elsie y Byron habían llegado a una cafetería. No habían hablado prácticamente por el camino, sin embargo el chico no le había quitado los ojos de encima, aunque Elsie no se dio cuenta. Entraron en la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa, la mesa estaba en una esquina de la cafetería, desde allí se podía ver un parque que había enfrente.

Elsie pidió un chocolate caliente, al igual que Byron. Elsie se quedo mirando fijamente al chocolate al tiempo que lo revolvía cuando una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Byron, que la observaba, le acaricio la mano suavemente, y cuando la chica alzo su mirada le sonrió tiernamente, infundiéndole ánimos. Fue entonces cuando Elsie se derrumbó.

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, Byron se cambió de sitio para sentarse a su lado y la abrazó. Elsie se sorprendió, pero era lo que necesitaba, alguien que la apoyase en esos momentos, así es que le devolvió el abrazo y escondió su cara se el pecho del rubio, ocultando así las numerosas lágrimas que caían descontroladas por sus mejillas.

– Ahora... ¿vas a contarme que te pasa Elsie? – le preguntó el chico cuando estaba más calmada.

Elsie le miro fijamente durante unos segundos, ¿debía contárselo? ¿podía confiar en él? No estaba muy segura, pero no podía guardárselo durante más tiempo, y esos ojos rojos denotaban preocupación... Si, el chico estaba preocupado por ella.

– Es que... verás, es bastante complicado – comenzó Elsie, esperó un rato, pero al ver que el chico aguardaba a que continuase, siguió hablando – Mi mejor amigo me odia.

– ¿Te odia? ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Byron sorprendido.

– Es que... rompí una promesa, y ahora no me quiere perdonar – Elsie suspiró con tristeza al recordarlo – Pero tenía que hacerlo... No podía seguir allí.

– No te preocupes – le dijo el rubio mientras cogía sus manos – No puede seguir enfadado mucho tiempo, al final todo se solucionará.

Elsie sonrió ante ese comentario. Había acertado al contárselo, tal vez no podía ayudarla mucho, pero la hacía sentirse mejor. Poco a poco, la tristeza que habitaba en su corazón se disipó, aunque quedó algo, era mucho menos que al principio.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A la mañana siguiente, Nuria bajó al campo para entrenar como todos los días. David y Joe la saludaron sonrientes, sin embargo, Jude hizo como si no existiese. Cuando la chica vio que el capitán miraba hacia otro lado cuando ella llegó, miró al suelo herida, y, ocultando al resto como se sentía, puso una falsa sonrisa en su cara.

El entrenamiento fue como siempre, excepto en la fase final del mismo. El comandante casi nunca bajaba a verles entrenar, por no decir nunca, siempre daba a Jude las indicaciones para el mismo, sin embargo ese día se presentó allí. Todos dejaron automáticamente de entrenar y se dirigieron a dónde estaba, preguntándose que ocurriría.

– Chicos, quiero que entrenéis una nueva técnica – fueron sus palabras.

Todos se miraron unos a los otros sorprendidos, incluso el capitán no sabía nada de eso. El comandante sonrió ante tal actitud, y prosiguió hablando:

– La técnica es una técnica conjunta, y ya sé quienes la van a realizar – en ese momento tomo una pausa y miró uno por uno a todos los jugadores, para finalmente voltear su vista hasta donde se encontraban Jude y Nuria, quien estaban relativamente cerca el uno del otro – Jude y Nuria.

El comandante le dio una hoja con las indicaciones al capitán y se fue, sin darles tiempo a los chicos a responder. De nuevo, hubo miradas de sorpresa entre los integrantes del equipo.

– _Bien... Justo lo que necesitaba, no me soporta y más tiempo para pasar con él... _¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata la técnica? – preguntó Nuria dirigiendo su mirada al capitán.

Jude simplemente le lanzo el papel y volvió al entrenamiento, seguido por todos los demás. Parecía que ese día no iban a comenzar el entrenamiento especial, así es que la chica dejó el papel en el banquillo y continuó el entrenamiento.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Esa mañana Elsie estuvo bastante distraída en clase, además de que no hizo caso alguno a Axel, quien intentó pedirle perdón varias veces. Una vez las clases hubieron acabado, y después de entrenar, aunque no tan bien como acostumbraba, se fue a su casa. No sabía que hacer, intentó llamar a Neil varias veces, pero no le cogía el teléfono; podía llamar a Byron, pero no estaba muy segura de ello, finalmente cogió el teléfono y cruzo los dedos esperando que le cogiese el teléfono...  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Después de las clases, Jude estuvo hablando un rato con David. Le preguntó tantas veces qué le pasaba, que decidió contárselo. David le escuchaba atentamente, pero en ningún momento pareció sorprenderse, ¿es que era él el único que no se había dado cuenta?

– ¿Tú crees que debería hablar con ella? – preguntó Jude una vez hubo finalizado.

– Yo... – David dudaba entre contarle lo que había visto la otra noche o no – Creo que no serviría de nada...

– ¿Ehh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso David?

– Ayer vi a Joe y a Nuria y no sé... Me dio la sensación de que estaban... más encariñados que de costumbre – al ver la cara de sorpresa de su capitán, y notar que no se había enterado de nada, se lo explicó mejor – Los encontré abrazados en la habitación de Nuria, mientras ella hundía su cara en el pecho...

Jude sintió como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el pecho y le hubieran roto el corazón en mil pedazos. ¿Joe y Nuria? ¿Acaso le había mentido? No podía sacarse esas preguntas de su cabeza, quería llorar, pero decidió controlarse y fingir que no le importaba lo más mínimo.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elsie estaba tirada en la cama hablando por teléfono. Bueno, en realidad estaba esperando a que le cogiesen el teléfono. Cuando iba a darse por vencida y a colgar, una voz sonó al otro lado de la línea.

– _¿Si?_ – preguntó la voz entre jadeos, como si hubiese corrido para coger el teléfono.

– ¿Nuria? Soy Elsie, ¿puedes hablar?

– _¡__Elsie! Qué sorpresa más agradable. Si, ahora mismo puedo hablar. ¿Pasa algo?_

– No... Bueno sí... Ya ni siquiera lo sé...

– _Déjame adivinar... ¿Neil? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?_

– Tengo que enfrentarme a él en el Torneo... Y ayer vino a nuestro entrenamiento...

– _¡Agghh! No te preocupes por tal idiota, primita. Ya verás como al final entra en razón._

– Ya... Bueno, ¿y tú? Te noto rara, ¿estás bien?

– _Hmmm... Podría decirse que no. Me he peleado con Jude._

– ¡¿Qué? ¿Os habéis peleado Jude y tú? Imposible...

– _Bueno, más que peleado me he declarado, ahora me evita._

– ¿Te declaraste? – preguntó Elsie animada a la par que sorprendida - ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Te respondió? ¿Estáis juntos?

– _¿Si estuviésemos juntos crees que me evitaría? En realidad le dije "te quiero", me fui corriendo y no volvimos a hablar..._

Elsie iba a contestar pero notó que su madre la llamaba desde la cocina, se despidió de su prima a prisa y bajo a ver qué era lo que su madre quería.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nelly estaba en el parque de la torre. Sabía que ese era el lugar al que iba Mark a entrenar, y esperaba verle allí para poder hablar con él, pero cuando llegó no encontró a nadie. Se sentía decepcionada, para una vez que conseguía encontrar el valor para hablar con él, cuando una vez a su espalda la sobresaltó.

– ¡Nelly! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La chica se quedó petrificada, esa voz, ese tono tan animado... Se giró poco a poco, aunque ya sabía a quien se encontraría, se sorprendió al verle. Mark Evans estaba allí, tan sonriente como siempre. Sin darse cuenta, Nelly enrojeció levemente al recordar lo que había venido a hacer.

– ¿Yo? Bueno, yo... Había venido a... ¡ver como va tu entrenamiento! ¡Si, a eso he venido! _Ohh vamos Nelly... no seas tan cobarde... _– se reprochaba a sí mismo

– ¡Ahh! Pues va muy bien, gracias – respondió Mark sonriente, quien se había tragado la mentira de Nelly – Oye Nelly, ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no me ayudas?

Al principio la pelirroja se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, pero finalmente aceptó ayudarle. ¿Qué mas da si se ensuciaba o si se hacía daño? Al menos podría pasar tiempo con él, con el chico al que cuando veía su corazón latía con más fuerza, con Mark Evans.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El día siguiente fue el día del partido. Jude y David habían decidido ir a ver el partido, y se sorprendieron al encontrarse a Nuria allí. Jude simplemente no dijo nada, mientras que David sometió a la chica a un interrogatorio.

Quería ver como juega el Raymond, es que me dejasteis intrigada el otro día, jajaja – explicó la chica.

Los jugadores entraron al campo. El Instituto Brain se mostraba frío, impasible, confiados en su victoria. Por otra parte, Elsie miraba a Neil, esperando encontrar algo que le indicase que no la odiaba tanto, esperando que él la mirase para disculparse, pero Neil no la miró. El árbitro pitó el inicio del partido y el Instituto Brain tenía el saque. ¿Quién ganará?

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_¡Wii! Al fin actualizo jeje ^^ Espero que os guste este capítulo :)_

_**Cristina: **__¿Tú también odias la intriga? Jajaja, entonces igual que yo, no la soporto! Pero bueno, al mismo tiempo me gusta ponerla en mis fics xD ¿Mi fan nº1? ¡waaaa! Se me han puesto los ojitos en forma de estrellitas *_* ¡Muchísimas gracias Cristina! Espero que te siga gustando la historia ^^_

_**Kasandra-valery: **__Me alegra de que te esté gustando ^^ Y lo de Mark y Nelly... Hmm... aún no estoy muy segura, el tiempo lo dirá. De momento, Nelly siente algo por Mark, ¿pero siente él lo mismo? Tendrás que leer los siguientes capis para enterarte jeje (que mala que soy xD)_

_Muchos besos!_


	9. Perdidas Y Caídas

**9. Perdones y Caídas**

Un jugador del Brain hizo el saque inicial y le paso el balón a Neil. Este avanzo esquivando a todos los defensas, pero Axel consiguió cortarle el paso. Por suerte, el Brain recuperó el balón y de nuevo Neil pudo seguir su camino. Llegó hasta donde estaba Elsie y pudo superarla con facilidad.

- Lo siento Neil – murmuró la chica antes de gritar - ¡Escudo Satélite!

Alrededor de Elsie nació una aura plateada que cubría todo su cuerpo, de repente, fue como si alguien o algo empujaran a Neil y le apartasen del balón, que fue a parar a los pies de la chica. Elsie comenzó el avance hacia la portería con pases entre sus compañeros. Axel realizó su Tornado de Fuego, pero Thomas lo detuvo con su Escudo de Fuerza.

De nuevo, el Brain se lanzó al ataque. Sin embargo, esta vez si marcaron. Lo que quedaba del primer tiempo se dedicaron a defender, evitando así que el Raymond pudiese llegar a portería y marcar, además, tenían marcada a Elsie todo el tiempo por dos jugadores, y esta tampoco podía hacer nada. Al final del primer tiempo, el resultado era de 1-0 a favor del Instituto Brain.

En el descanso, Mark fue con algunos jugadores del Raymond, entre ellos con Elsie y Axel, a hablar con los jugadores del Instituto Brain. Mark les estuvo hablando de que el fútbol era para divertirse, mientras Elsie miraba al suelo, evitando mirar a sus ex-compañeros y Axel miraba preocupado a Elsie. Neil y Thomas se fueron sin prácticamente contestar, pasando absolutamente de ellos.

En la segunda parte, el saque fue para el Raymond. Axel sacó de centro y le pasó el balón a Elsie, quien inició el ataque. Fueron combinando una serie de pases entre ella y Axel consiguieron llegar a la portería.

- ¡Remate Lunar! – gritó Elsie, al tiempo que elevaba la pelota.

El estadio se sumió en una oscuridad total, a excepción de por la luna que brillaba en el cielo. Elsie empezó a girar mientras el balón descendía en picado, parándose justo cuando el balón llegó hasta ella para golpearlo. El balón adquirió destellos plateados y avanzó hacia la portería, Thomas utilizo el Escudo de Fuerza, pero el balón entró en la portería, dejando el marcador 1-1 a favor del Raymond.

Los jugadores del Brain se enfurecieron, no podían perder. Neil miró fijamente a Elsie, y se prometió que no la dejaría volver a marcar. De nuevo empezaron a atacar, pero de repente, el entrenador les ordenó que fuera a por los jugadores del Raymond, que les lesionasen. Todos se miraron unos a otros confundidos y sin saber que hacer, pero su capitán lo decidió, se quitaron los comunicadores y continuaron jugando.

El juego ahora había cambiado, el Instituto Brain parecía... ¿divertirse? Si, se estaban divirtiendo. Entre el público había miradas atónitas por lo que acababa de suceder, ni Jude ni David entendía lo que pasaba, mientras que Nuria tenía una misteriosa sonrisa en su cara.

Axel recuperó el balón y avanzó hacia la portería, iba a utilizar el Tornado de Fuego, sin embargo, Neil saltó y golpeó al balón en dirección contrario, evitando que la utilizase. Ambos jugadores cayeron al suelo, heridos. Neil golpeó el balón con la cabeza, entonces Thomas salió de su portería y avanzo con el balón en dirección a la portería del Raymond. Cuando llegó, tiró a portería, pero Mark lo paro.

Mark le paso el balón a Elsie para que iniciase el contraataque, Elsie avanzó hacia la portería y de nuevo marcó con el Remate Lunar. El resultado final fue de 1-2 a favor del Raymond.

- ¡Siii! – gritaba Mark contento - ¡Hemos ganado!

Elsie miró como le vendaban el pie a Neil, quería ir a verlo, saber cómo estaba. Neil la miró con rencor, y Elsie apartó la mirada. Nada más que pudo, Neil se marchó, mientras Elsie le observaba alejarse.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al día siguiente, Nuria y Jude se encontraban en el centro del campo de la Royal Academy, mientras que Joe y David se encontraban en el banquillo, expectantes. El comandante les había dado ordenes de empezar a entrenar esa técnica, y por muy pocas ganas que tuvieses, lo tenían que hacer.

- ¿Tú crees que lo conseguirán? – preguntóJoe a David, llevaban más de media hora allí y aún no habían conseguido nada.

- No estoy seguro... Si de verdad el truco está en la coordinación, no – respondió David - Oye Joe... ¿Qué pasa entre Nuria y tú?

- Solo somos amigos, ¿por qué? – dijo el portero confundido.

- Hmm... Os vi el otro día... Abrazados – aclaró el delantero.

- Jajajaja – rió el pelirrojo – Me gustaría explicártelo pero no puedo. Digamos que Nuria no está pasando por un buen momento.

- Oh no... Dime que no es por Jude.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – al ver que la cara de su compañero se volvía del color del papel, el portero se dio cuenta - ¿Qué has hecho David?

David estaba a punto de contestar cuando ambos jugadores oyeron un golpe. Dirigieron sus miradas al lugar de dónde provenía el sonido y vieron a Nuria tirada en el suelo sin poder moverse. Ambos chicos salieron corriendo hacia allí al igual que hizo Jude. El capitán se agachó en el suelo para ayudar a la chica.

- ¡¿Nuria? ¡Nuria! – la llamaba mientras le daba pequeñas bofetadas intentando que la chica se despertara.

La chica abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con los tres chicos que la miraban preocupados. Intentó ponerse en pie apoyándose en Jude, pero al hacerlo le dio un mareo y por poco se cae, no se cayó porque Joe se dio cuenta a tiempo y la consiguió agarrar.

Jude miraba la escena con una mezcla de preocupación y celos, pero ese no era el momento para ponerse celoso. Entre los tres consiguieron llevar a Nuria a la enfermería. La enfermera acostó a Nuria en una cama y les mandó salir de allí.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elsie había llegado al campo de entrenamiento la primera. Era bastante temprano, así es que se echó en la hierba a esperar a los demás. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sintió un ruido a su lado. Se sentó para mirar qué o quién lo había provocado y descubrió a Axel sentado a su lado. Elsie estaba a punto de irse de allí, pero el chico la agarró del brazo.

- Espera un momento Elsie – le pidió.

Elsie no le contestó, pero volvió a sentarse y le miró esperando que era lo que tenía que decirle.

- Siento mucho lo del otro día... Debería haberte preguntado a ti en lugar de investigar por mi cuenta, lo siento – le dijo el rubio.

Verdaderamente se le notaba muy apenado. Mientras acababa de decir esto, miraba al suelo, sin atreverse a levantar la mira. Elsie sonrió para si misma antes de contestar.

- Pues sí, deberías haberlo hecho. Pero bueno... ya que te has tomado la molestia de investigar... ¿Qué has averiguado?

- No mucho... – respondió sonriendo, sabedor de que ya estaba perdonado – Estabas en el Instituto Brain, pero algo pasó que lo dejaste. ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

- No podía jugar con un entrenador como Ray Dark, solo eso.

El rubio se quedó callado mirando a la chica. De repente ella dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Axel se sorprendió al principio, pero después sonrió.

- Como vuelvas a hacer algo así no pienso perdonarte Axel Blaze... – susurró la peliazul cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

En ese momento llegaron Mark y los demás, y comenzaron el entrenamiento. Tenían que prepararse, después de todo iba a jugar la semifinal de la fase previa del Fútbol Frontier en un par de días.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Joe, David y Jude seguían esperando por alguna noticia sobre la chica. Joe estaba de pie apoyado en la pared, Jude estaba sentado mirando fijamente el suelo y David estaba dando vueltas por el pasillo, arriba, abajo, arriba y abajo...

- ¿Quieres parar de una maldita vez David? Me estás poniendo de los nervios – se quejaba el portero.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a saber algo? – preguntó el delantero haciendo caso omiso al portero.

Iban a contestarle cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. De allí salió Nuria, que parecía mucho más recuperada, aunque estaba bastante pálida.

- Aún no estás bien, deberías descansar – la regañaba la enfermera.

- Estoy perfectamente... – contestó la chica mientras salía por la puerta, aunque al salir por poco se cae, recibiendo una mirada no muy amable de la enfermera como recompensa – Además, tengo que entrenar.

- ¡Ahh no! Eso si que no, jovencita. ¡Si hace falta te amarro de pies y manos en la cama!

- No se preocupe señora – le dijo Jude con una exceso de educación – Nosotros nos ocuparemos.

Agarró a Nuria suavemente por la cintura mientras que David hacia lo mismo por el otro lado. La chica intentó quejarse, pero todo fue en vano, ninguno de sus compañeros parecía muy por la labor de dejarla libre en esas condiciones. Y aunque parecía que Jude ya no estaba enfadado, la chica seguía notándolo raro... Le miró durante el trayecto hasta su habitación, pero en ningún momento él le devolvió la mirada. Finalmente, la ayudaron entrar en su habitación como si fuese una niña pequeña.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	10. Dos corazones que laten al mismo tiempo

**10. Dos corazones que laten al mismo tiempo **

Nuria se encontraba sentada en la cama, refunfuñando, mientras que Jude, Joe y David estaban sentados en donde podían, pasando bastante de ella.

– Si tan enfermita estoy... ¿Por qué no me hacéis caso? – decía la chica.

– Porque solo hablas de jugar al fútbol, y eso es lo que no puedes hacer – explicó David.

La chica cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho, y miró mal a todos los allí presentes. Joe rió ante esa escena, recibiendo como castigo un cojín en toda su cara, lanzado por la enfermita.

– Ahora que recuerdo... David tú y yo tenemos que ir a hacer eso – decía Joe mientras sacaba a rastras a David de la habitación.

– ¿Ehh? – preguntó confundido David, pero al ver que el portero le guiñaba un ojo, añadió – Ahh... Eso... ¡Que te mejores Nuria!

Ambos jugadores salieron de la habitación entre risitas. Nuria les miró confundido, mientras que Jude no les hizo caso, cosas más raras les había visto hacer. Durante unos minutos hubo un silencio bastante incomodo en la habitación, puesto que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

– Jude... – dijo finalmente la chica - ¿Cuál crees que es el truco para realizar la nueva técnica?

– No lo sé, supongo que a la coordinación – contestó pensativo el chico – En la hoja ponía lo siguiente: _"Cuando los corazones de ambos jugadores latan al mismo tiempo, la técnica estará completada"_. Pero por más que nos coordinamos, no avanzamos...

– Hmm... – murmuró la chica pensando - ¿Y por qué tendría que referirse a la coordinación?

– Eso es lo que parece decir, ¿no?

La chica sacó del cajón de la mesita una libreta morada y se puso a leer lo que allí tenía escrito, a parte de que parecía estar calculando algo. Jude la miraba fijamente, pero Nuria no se daba cuenta. No era capaz de olvidar las palabras de David: _"Joe y Nuria están juntos..."_ ¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza? Después de todo, ellos dos eran solo amigos, él nunca había contestado a lo que la chica le había dicho.

– No tiene sentido que se refiera a la coordinación – dijo la chica sacando de sus pensamientos al capitán.

– ¿Ehh? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – pregunto el capitán.

– Fácil – comenzó a explicar la chica, mientras le enseñaba algunas páginas de la libreta – Cuando el Comandante nos da alguna técnica que tenga que ver con la coordinación, siempre especifica que tipo: de carrera, de salto, de giro... Y en este caso no.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver – respondió Jude sentándose al lado de la chica – Tal vez nombre al corazón porque hay que estar completamente coordinados.

La chica negó con la cabeza y avanzó hasta llegar casi al final de la libreta. En esas páginas se veían los nombres de un montón de técnicas, tanto de jugadores de la Royal Academy, como de otros equipos. Todas tenían una pequeña descripción, puntos débiles y fuertes, tipos, etc...

– ¿Ves? Ninguna técnica conjunta necesita de una coordinación total, sola de una pequeña parte. Y aunque así fuera, ¿cómo se coordinan dos corazones? Depende de un montón de variables – explicó la chica.

– Entonces... ¿qué quiere decir?

– Pues no sé... No tengo la más mínima idea, así que tendremos que entrenar más.

– Pero por ahora descansa, ¿vale? Mañana ya entrenaremos – le dijo Jude con una sonrisa.

– Está bien... – respondió la chica echándose en la cama – Oye Jude...

– ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó el chico, preocupado de que la chica se pudiese encontrar mal.

– Gracias... – murmuró la chica con una sonrisa antes de dormirse.

Jude sonrió y se quedó un poco más en la habitación, observando a la chica dormir. Pasado un tiempo, decidió que él también debería irse a descansar, y se fue a su habitación procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Nuria.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A la mañana siguiente, Elsie se despertó más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Era bastante dormilona, pero ese sábado no podía dormir. Debido a eso, decidió salir a correr un poco por su cuenta, antes de ir al entrenamiento.

Se levantó y una vez estuvo preparada salió a correr. Iba pensando en sus cosas, principalmente en Neil, y no se dio cuenta de que alguien la llamaba. De repente, la agarraron por el brazo, y la primera reacción de Elsie fue pegarle una bofetada a esa persona.

– ¡Opps! Lo siento muchísimo, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la chica, preocupada.

– Si, tranquila, estoy bien. ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? Llevo llamándote un buen rato y no me oías...

– Perdona Byron, estaba en mi mundo – explicó la chica - ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

– Si, estoy seguro, no te preocupes – respondió sonriendo - ¿Se puede saber a dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

– ¿Yoo? A ningún lado. Estaba corriendo – explicó la chica.

– Hmm... ¿Te importa si corro contigo? . preguntño el chico con una sonrisa.

Elsie se quedó petrificada ante las palabras del rubio, ¿correr con ella? ¿Debía decir si o no? Era todo demasiado complicado, pero debía tomar una decisión.

– Claro – respondió con una sonrisa antes de retomar la carrera.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Esa misma tarde, en la Royal Academy dos jugadores se encontraban entrenando duramente. La chica jadeaba por el esfuerzo, pero aún así no se daba por vencida. El chico estaba cansado, pero fingía mejor que ella.

– Deberíamos descansar... – comentó Jude – Después de lo que te paso ayer...

– Olvídate de eso – interrumpió Nuria – Tenemos que conseguir esta técnica, cueste lo que cueste, y eso vamos a hacer.

De nuevo se lanzaron al ataque. Carrera combinada con pases, llegaban al área y ambos tiraban a la vez. El balón se volvía de un tono morado muy oscuro, casi negro en el centro, pero a los pocos segundos el efecto desaparecía.

– Otra vez – decía Nuria decidida mientras volvía a la posición original.

Joe y David les observaban desde un lateral del campo. El resto del equipo no tardaría en llegar, y tendrían que empezar el entrenamiento normal, y no parecía que Nuria estuviese en las condiciones para realizarlo. Aunque los chicos lo pensaban, no estaban hablando de eso.

– ¿En serio le dijiste a Jude que Nuria y yo estábamos juntos? – preguntó divertido el portero.

– Deja de reírte de mí, ¿quieres? – contestó mosqueado el delantero - ¿Ahora que hago? Si se entera Nuria, me mata; y si Jude se entera de que es mentira... Bueno, probablemente me mate también.

– Deberías haber hablado con nosotros primero... Pero bueno, ahora el mal ya está hecho – comentó el portero sin darle mucha importancia – Ahora tienes que decirle la verdad a Jude, sencillamente.

– Resumiendo, estoy muerto... – murmuró el delantero.

En ese momento llegó el resto de jugadores de la Royal Academy y tuvieron que interrumpir su pequeña conversación, mientras que Nuria y Jude interrumpieron su entrenamiento. Ambos jugadores estaban frustrados, ¿conseguirían finalmente la nueva supertécnica?  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Era de noche, Nelly estaba sentada en un sofá que tenía en su habitación, mirando las estrellas por la ventana, mientras un par de silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla. Estaba pensando en el chico que desde hacía unas semanas le había hecho sentir mariposas en su estómago. Ya cuando lo había visto alguna vez por el instituto le había parecido... ¿mono? Si, esa es la palabra. Sin embargo, desde que el equipo de fútbol había empezado a tener importancia, todos sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a la pelirroja que algún día estaría llorando por un chico, se habría reído. Y más si le hubiesen asegurado que no sería por algo que él hubiese hecho, sino por no tener el valor suficiente de ir a hablar con él. Pero en ese mismo instante le estaba pasando: ella, Nelly Raymond, la chica fría, sin sentimientos, estaba llorando por no tener el valor de hablar cara a cara con Mark sobre sus sentimientos. Debía admitirlo, estaba enamorada.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	11. No Estás Solo

**11. No estás solo**

_Querida primita:  
__¡Estamos clasificados para la final de la fase preeliminar! ¿No es maravilloso? Conseguimos ganar al Instituto Otaku, pese a todas sus trampas. ¡Estoy tan contenta! Aunque creo que se nota, ¿no?  
__Nos veremos pronto primita:  
__Elsie River_

Lo había conseguido, su prima lo había conseguido. Ahora tendría que enfrentarse a ella, y no estaba nada segura de lo que iba a pasar. ¿Quién ganaría? Esa no era la pregunta, estaba claro que iba a ser la Royal Academy, ¿cómo ganarían? Esa era otra cuestión... Solo esperaba que su prima no saliese herida...  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En el Instituto Raymond, todos los jugadores estaban bastante confundidos, ¿su entrenador un traidor? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Nelly les estaba explicando que su entrenador trabajaba para Ray Dark, y que había estropeado los frenos del autobús, para que no pudiesen llegar a la final. Pero también descubrieron otra cosa: Bobby era también un traidor.

Elsie estaba confundida, ¿qué planeaba Ray Dark? Y lo más importante, ¿sabría algo de eso su prima? No podía ser posible, la habría avisado, su prima no era así, la conocía, ¿no?

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Axel, preocupado.

– Supongo que ninguno de nosotros estamos bien... – contestó la chica.

Axel miró a Elsie fijamente. Se notaba que llevaba varios días sin dormir, no llevaba el pelo tan arreglado como de costumbre, y tenía ojeras, además, prácticamente se había dormido en algunas clases.

– No me refería a eso... – Elsie miró al rubio confundida - ¿Cuánto has dormido?

– Pues... unas tres horas... – Elsie no era capaz de mentir, y menos a Axel.

– ¿Por qué?

Al segundo Axel se arrepintió de haber sido tan brusco. Elsie le miró, tenía los ojos brillantes, a punto de llorar. Tendría que haber tenido más tacto, pero a él nunca se le habían dado bien las palabras.

– Ven aquí tonta – le dijo Axel a la peliazul abriendo los brazos.

Elsie se sorprendió cuando se encontró envuelta en los robustos brazos del rubio, pero se sentía bien. Por mucho que intentase negarlo, Neil le estaba afectando muchísimo, y aunque Byron la ayudase cuando salía a correr con él, la verdad la asaltaba por la noche. Se despertaba llorando por las pesadillas que tenía, y aunque la mayoría tenían que ver con Neil y el odio que parecía tenerle, bastantes tenían que ver con Ray Dark.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nuria estaba tirada en la cama de su habitación, escuchando música en su mp4 y mirando al techo fijamente, intentando relajarse, no hacer nada. Le resultaba extraño estar allí, en su casa. La mayoría de los fines de semana se quedaba en la Royal Academy, igual que el resto de la semana, pero ese fin de semana su padre quería que estuviese en casa, y ella desconocía el motivo.

Estaba cambiando de canción cuando oyó el móvil, llevaba un buen rato sonando, puesto que la canción ya iba por la mitad. Cuando miró quien llamaba, se planteó seriamente no cogerlo, pero no quería tener más problemas.

– ¿Sí? – dijo cuando descolgó el teléfono - ¿Cómo? ... Si, está bien. ... Iré ahora mismo, muchas gracias. ... Adiós comandante.

Cogió una chaqueta azul de punto que había tirada encima de una silla y se la puso encima de la camiseta de tirantes negra. Cambió sus zapatillas de andar por casa por unas botas negras que puso por encima de los pantalones vaqueros oscuros. Recogió el móvil de encima de la cama, y gritando para avisar a su padre que se encontraba en el despacho, se fue.

Después de diez minutos de carrera llegó a su destino: la casa de Jude Sharp. El comandante la había avisado, algo le pasaba al capitán y pensó que ella podría ayudarlo. Había venido sin dudarlo, pero ahora no estaba segura de que fuese una buena idea. Estaba replanteándose la idea de volver a casa, pero el padre de Jude, que la había visto afuera, abrió la puerta, invitándola a pasar.

Después de que el señor Sharp le explicase que Jude estaba diciendo que no era apto para ser un Sharp, y cosas por el estilo, subió a su habitación. Cada paso que daba estaba marcado por la inseguridad, no había escuchado al Comandante, ¿la escucharía a ella? Finalmente llegó a donde se suponía estaba Jude, picó a la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta, entró.

Jude estaba sentando en el sofá, abrazado a una revista mientras miraba la televisión, pero era como si no la estuviese viendo, como si no estuviese allí. Nuria se quedó parda en la puerta, esperando alguna palabra o movimiento por parte del chico, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, caminó hasta sentarse a su lado.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elsie estaba yendo a su casa. Era bastante tarde, pero se había entretenido hablando con Axel, bueno, más bien ella hablaba y él escuchaba. Estaba llegando a su casa cuando vio a una figura en el muro. Se acercó con cuidado, intentado descubrir si era amigo o enemigo mientras sujetaba fuertemente la bolsa de entrenamiento, pero él se adelantó.

– Hola Elsie – la figura se giró, dando a conocer su identidad.

– ¡Byron! – dijo aliviada la peliazul – Vaya susto que me has dado...

– Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte – se disculpó el rubio, divertido. De repente su cara se tornó mucho más seria - ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien... algo cansada.

El chico se acercó más a ella. Pese a la poca luz que había, él pudo distinguir las ojeras que tenía, y le preguntó por ello. Le habló de sus pesadillas, pero cuando nombró a Ray Dark, la cara del rubio cambió.

– ¿Le conoces? – preguntó la peliazul.

– No. Bueno, si – Byron se mostraba nervioso, como si ocultase algo – De verle en la televisión y eso, pero de nada más.

Cuando Byron estaba seguro de que Elsie se lo había tragado, suspiró aliviado. No debía saber quien era, por nada del mundo. Eso podría estropearlo todo...  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nuria le miraba, preocupada. Jude no le había contestado, es más, ni siquiera se había movido. Intentar mostrarse tierna y comprensiva no daba resultado, no reaccionaba. Bien, habría que pasar al plan B.

– ¿Qué narices te pasa? – prácticamente gritó Nuria poniéndose en pie - ¿Es que no piensas contestar?

Jude se giró para mirarla, y eso trastornó a Nuria. No era el mismo Jude de siempre, no sólo había cambiado su forma de actuar, esos ojos... Nunca había visto a Jude tan destrozado.

– Jude... – dijo la chica volviendo a sentarse, no servía de nada, ni el plan A ni el plan B - ¿Qué te pasa? Por favor, contéstame...

– No es nada... – dijo finalmente.

– Ya claro... Y yo soy miss universo – bromeó Nuria, antes de volver a ponerse seria – No sé lo que te pasa pero... somos un equipo. Tú, yo y otras nueve personas más, y todos nos preocupamos por ti.

Esas palabras fueron un duro golpe para Jude, ¿un equipo? Si, un equipo dominado por Ray Dark, eso es lo que eran. No podía seguir estando bajo las órdenes de es tipo, simplemente. Pero Nuria, ni nadie de la Royal Academy lo entendería.

– Necesito tiempo... Para pensar, aclarar algunas dudas... – explicó finalmente el capitán.

– Te entiendo... Y también entiendo que tiene que ver con Ray Dark – Jude la miró sorprendido, ¿cómo podía saberlo? Ella sonrió antes de continuar explicando – Fue él quien me llamó, me contó que no quisiste escucharlo. No sé sobre que dudas pero... Si las tienes, resuélvelas. Y si no lo puedes hacer sólo, todo el equipo te va a apoyar.

– No lo creo Nuria... No lo creo.

La chica sonrió y le abrazó. Jude se sorprendió, pero finalmente cedió y le devolvió el abrazo. Sintió como si ese abrazo fuese el significado de las palabras de la chica: no estaba sólo.

– Somos un equipo, no lo olvides capitán – le dijo la chica una vez que dejaron de abrazarse.

Jude no contestó, simplemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que para la chica fue la mejor respuesta que le podía haber dado. Después Nuria se fijó en la revista, no la había soltado desde que estaba allí, parecía vieja y de pronto descubrió el significado.

– ¿Les echas de menos? – preguntó.

– ¿Ehh? – siguió la mirada de su compañera y vio la revista – Todos los días.

– Yo también la echo de menos – respondió la chica, sin mirarle a la cara.

Jude desconocía el significado de sus palabras, pero decidió no entrometerse. Cuando su compañera lo considerase oportuno, se lo contaría.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: _**

Finalmente nuevo capítulo :) Espero que os guste. Quería decir que no voy a poder subir nada más hasta la semana que viene, puesto que no voy a poder conectarme. ¡Gracias por leer! Por favor, dejad reviews ;) ¡Ahh! Por cierto... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


	12. Lágrimas

**12. Lágrimas**

Nuria no se quedó mucho más hablando con Jude, era de noche y su padre debía estar preocupado. Cuando llegó a casa, su padre la estaba esperando en el salón, y después de decirle donde había estado, se encerró en su habitación. Abrió el último cajón de la mesita y sacó una pequeña libreta turquesa. En la libreta había pequeños párrafos escritos, y algunas fotos de una mujer de pelo oscuro que parecía ser joven.

La chica pasaba las hojas despacio, mientras numerosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Las lágrimas crecieron cuando llegó casi al final de la libreta. En esa hoja se veía un trozo de un periódico, en el primer párrafo se leía: "_Una mujer ha muerto en el incendio de su casa. Milagrosamente, su bebé de apenas un año consigue sobrevivir"._

– Mamá... – murmuró la chica mientras cerraba la libreta y la abrazaba – Te echo tanto de menos...  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al día siguiente Elsie se despertó tan temprano como acostumbraba. Era sábado pero su madre no estaba en casa, le había dejado una nota en la mesita que decía: "_He salido a comprar unas cosas. Prepárate para ir al cementerio, tienes la ropa en la silla. Mamá". _Elsie no estaba muy segura de qué quería decir eso de que tenían que ir al cementerio, pero aún así hizo caso a su madre y se preparó.

Treinta minutos más tarde estaba lista: Llevaba un blusa blanca ancha, unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y unas botas bajas negras, además tenía un abrigo negro preparado para ponérselo al salir. Su madre llegó al poco, iba vestida con una falda negra de tubo y una camisa blanca, encima llevaba una chaqueta negra. Mandó a Elsie subir al coche y se fueron al cementerio. Por el camino, Elsie le mandó un mensaje a Axel, informándole de que no iba a ir a entrenar.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Axel estaba en el campo de fútbol, esperando junto con los demás a que Elsie llegase. Estaba a punto de llamarla preocupado por su retraso, pero recibió su mensaje. Los demás se quejaron un poco sobre que podía haber avisado antes, pero finalmente iniciaron el entrenamiento.

Axel no estaba muy concentrado en el entrenamiento, estaba preocupado por Elsie. Después de lo que le había contado el día anterior, tenía miedo de que le hubiese pasado algo. La había llamado nada más recibir el mensaje, pero tenía el móvil apagado. Pasaría por su casa cuando acabase el entrenamiento.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nuria se bajó del coche de su padre. Él le dijo que vendría a buscarla en una hora, pero ella ni siquiera le contestó. Cerró la puerta del coche de un portazo y caminó lentamente hacia la tumba. Cuando llegó posó el ramo de rosas rojas y blancas en la lápida, y sin quererlo comenzó a llorar.

Una mano en su espalda la hizo sobresaltarse. Cuando se giró vio a su tía y a su prima. Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrazó a su prima mientras lloraba. La madre de Elsie se acercó y abrazó a las dos chicas, mientras disimulaba una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla. Así pasaron media hora, hasta que Nuria rompió el abrazo.

– Muchas gracias por venir... – consiguió decir entre sollozos.

– Para eso está la familia, ¿no? – contestó Elsie con una sonrisa.

Nuria le devolvió la sonrisa y murmurando una disculpa se fue. La madre de Elsie mandó a su hija a "vigilar" a su sobrina, no fuese a hacer ninguna tontería. Elsie salió en busca de su prima, aunque mucho no tuvo que buscar, sabía donde la encontraría.

Nuria estaba sentada al lado de un árbol, en un bosque cerca del cementerio, sorprendentemente, no estaba llorando. Elsie se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Nuria la miró y Elsie le sonrió, seguidamente Nuria dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su prima. Estuvieron así unos veinte minutos, pero de repente la morena se apartó y se puso en pie, la peliazul hizo lo mismo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Elsie, preocupada.

– Esto... Esto es lo que pasa – comenzó a explicar Nuria – Mira Elsie, tú eres del Raymond y yo de la Royal, sé que dije que esto no iba a interponerse entre nosotras pero...

– Pero ahora está la final... – interrumpió la peliazul, sorprendida por la actitud de su prima.

– Exactamente. Y no puedo dejar que el que tú estés en el otro equipo me afecte... Lo siento Elsie, pero hasta que esto no esté terminado, es mejor que no nos veamos.

Una vez dicho esto, la castaña se fue, dejando a la peliazul con la palabra en la boca. Elsie la miró irse, sorprendida. No pensaba que su prima fuese capaz de actuar así: eso demostraba lo mucho que había cambiado en ese tiempo. Pero no importaba, ella tampoco pensaba darse por vencida.

Elsie volvió a casa caminando, cuando apenas le faltaba girar en una calle y llegar, se encontró con Byron. El chico la miró sorprendido de verla allí, pero estuvo un rato hablando con ella, preguntándole si estaba bien.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Axel iba caminando en dirección a casa de Elsie. Había acabado el entrenamiento, y pese a no haber prestado mucha atención, Mark les dijo que habían mejorado mucho. El problema es que nadie estaba muy entusiasmado: necesitaban un nuevo entrenador, y lo necesitaban ya.

Iba a entrar en la casa de su amiga, pero escuchó unas voces y decidió esperar. Después de cinco minutos, decidió mirar a ver quien estaba con su amiga. No es que fuese cotilla ni nada de eso, pero es que era de noche y hacía bastante frío. Se asomó por encima de los arbustos que formaban el muro de la casa de Elsie y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Después de apartarse del muro, caminó a su casa. Era una mezcla de sentimientos, estaba triste, confundido y furioso. Por el camino se encontró una lata tirada, y la golpeó mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Celia estaba saliendo por la puerta con la basura en la mano cuando un ruido la sobresaltó. Se asomo con sigilo por la portilla y vio a Axel golpeando una lata, parecía furioso. Iba a preguntarle por ello, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, el chico se alejó.

Confundida, y algo triste por no saber lo que le pasaba al chico, dejó la basura en el contenedor y volvió a su casa, prometiéndose a ella misma que mañana le preguntaría por su extraño comportamiento, sin acordarse de que al día siguiente se jugaría la final de la fase preeliminar del Fútbol Frontier.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

David, Joe, Jude y Nuria estaban sentados en el campo de la Royal Academy mirando los papeles de la nueva supertécnica. Bueno, en realidad solo Jude y David los miraban, Nuria maldecía y Joe estaba pensativo.

– ¡Odio esto! – gritaba Nuria – ¡Os juro que como no me digáis que tenéis el truco para realizarla hago al Comandante tragarse los papeles!

– Tranquilízate Nuri... – la intentaba calmar Joe – Seguro que al final lo conseguís.

– Hmm... No entiendo la relación que puede tener el músculo cardiaco para enviar la sangre a todo el cuerpo con la coordinación – Joe y Jude miraron sorprendidos a David mientras decía esto – Me lo preguntaron en el examen de biología...

– Corazón, sangre, músculo... Corazón, sangre... Sangre... – repetía la chica concentrada - ¡Eso es!

Los tres chicos se giraron sorprendidos para mirar a la chica, que se había levantado y bailaba y saltaba alrededor de ellos por la alegría. Ellos la miraron sorprendidos, pero más aún cuando vieron que se acercaba a David, le abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

– ¡Gracias David! ¡Eres un genio! – decía emocionada la chica.

– Ehh... de nada, supongo... – respondió confundido el delantero – ¿Y se puede saber qué he hecho?

– Has descifrado la nueva supertécnica.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al día siguiente todos los jugadores del Raymond estaban reunidos en el campo de fútbol, esperando al autobús que los llevaría al campo de la Royal Academy. Elsie había intentado hablar con Axel, pero este la había evitado. Celia miraba preocupada al rubio, pero aún no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle. Por último, Nelly estaba embobada mirando al capitán, tanto que no escuchaba al nuevo entrenador.

El nuevo entrenador era el dueño del restaurante de fideos, el señor Hillman. Mark el miraba con admiración, mientras los demás se preguntaban qué sabría un cocinero de fútbol. Finalmente Mark, sin orden, con prisas y emocionado, se lo contó: el señor Hillman había jugado en el Inazuma Eleven. Los jugadores del Raymond se quedaron sorprendidos al oírlo, pero finalmente estallaron en vítores. No solo tenían nuevo entrenador, sino que además era un antiguo miembro del Inazuma Eleven... ¡Estaban seguros de su victoria sobre la Royal Academy!

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	13. La Final 1ª Parte

**13. La Final [1ª Parte]**

Los jugadores de la Royal Academy estaban esperando a los del Raymond. Todos estaban nerviosos por el hecho de que fuese la final de la fase preeliminar, sin embargo algunos estaban preocupados. El capitán les había dicho que no le gustaba jugar bajo las órdenes de Ray Dark, y eso les había dejado algo afectados.

– ¿Qué se creerá Jude que está haciendo? – preguntó Joe a Nuria, quien estaba a su lado.

– Joe cálmate... Esperemos a ver que pasa antes de actuar.

Joe decidió hacer caso a su compañera, después de todo tenía razón. Seguramente a Jude se le pasaría en un par de días, o horas, quien sabe. Nuria fingía tener una calma que no sentía en absoluto, le decía a Joe que se calmase cuando ella era incapaz. Solo esperaba que a su capitán no se le ocurriese hacer ninguna tontería.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los jugadores del Raymond entraron el la Royal Academy. Todos adoptaron una posición defensiva como si fuera una tortuga, mientras que Elsie, Nelly, Celia y Silvia les miraban incrédulas. Sabían que podían llegar a ser un tanto... infantiles, ¿pero tanto?

– ¿De verdad creen que lo que están haciendo funciona? – preguntó Nelly con cara de querer salir corriendo.

– Espero que no, aunque no me sorprendería... – contestó Elsie intentando ahogar la risa.

Finalmente llegaron a su vestuario, pero la formación se rompió al ver salir al capitán de la Royal Academy de allí. Mark se acercó a él furioso, mientras que Jude se mantenía calmado. Todos los jugadores del Raymond parecían a punto de pegarle un puñetazo.

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? – preguntó Kevin, furioso.

– Siento mucho haber entrado en vuestros vestuarios – respondió Jude e intentó irse, pero Kevin le frenó.

– ¿Cómo vuestro plan del autobús no funcionó habéis puesto una trampa en nuestro vestuario?

– Cálmate Kevin... Jude nunca haría algo así – dijo Mark.

Jude volvió a disculparse y se fue, Celia se quedó un rato parada mirando al capitán de la Royal Academy irse, hasta que Silvia la sacó de sus pensamientos. Los jugadores del Raymond entraron en el vestuario y comprobaron que no hubiese puesto ninguna trampa, que el capitán confiase en Jude no quería decir que el resto lo hiciese.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nuria iba caminando por el edificio de la Royal Academy, buscando a su capitán. Iba intranquila, corriendo más que caminando y no fijándose por donde iba. Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos, que acabó chocando con alguien.

– Disculpa – dijo la chica antes de continuar su camino, pero al darse cuenta de con quien había chocado frenó en seco – Elsie...

– Hola Nuria – la saludó la peliazul, aunque fue un saludo bastante frío, que a Nuria le recordó a cuando su prima estaba en el Insituto Brain - ¿Lista para nuestro enfrentamiento?

– Querrás decir lista para una victoria... – sonrió la morena.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos unos segundos, teniendo una pequeña guerra de miradas que ninguna ganó. Finalmente, ambas cedieron y se sonrieron, antes de que la morena continuase su camino.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Silvia entró con cuidado en el baño de los chicos. Estaba buscando a Mark, quería saber qué le pasaba. No estaba centrado en el partido, y eso no es a lo que el capitán del Raymond acostumbraba. Estaba bastante preocupada por el capitán, y a veces ni ella misma sabía muy bien porque sentía tanto aprecio por ese chico. Cuando este acabó de lavarse la cara, Silvia le pasó una toalla.

– ¿Estás bien Mark? – le preguntó cuando el chico le hubo devuelto la toalla.

– No... ¿Sabes que si ganamos este partido, Jude no podrá volver a vivir con su hermana, con Celia? – le preguntó Mark con tristeza en sus ojos.

– ¿Jude y Celia... hermanos? – preguntó Silvia con incredulidad.

Después de estar un rato más hablando salieron en dirección al campo. Por el camino vieron a Jude y a Celia, Celia estaba enfadada con el chico y le estaba gritando. Cuando se fueron, ambos escucharon al detective Smith hablar con el entrenador de una supuesta trampa colocada en el estadio y decidieron ir a buscarla, sin éxito.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nuria no había conseguido encontrar a su capitán por ninguna parte. Decepcionada, decidió volver al campo de juego con los demás jugadores de su equipo, y por el camino vio al capitán. Corrió hasta donde él estaba y le agarro por el brazo, parándole, para a continuación mirarle fijamente.

– ¿Pasa algo Nuria? – preguntó el capitán confundido.

– Más bien eso te debería preguntar yo a ti... ¿Qué narices te pasa? – de nuevo Jude la volvió a mirar confundido – Desapareces durante todo el calentamiento y ni siquiera das una explicación...

– Lo siento, pero tenía que mirar unas cosas – dijo Jude intentado zafarse de la chica y volver con los demás, aunque ella no se lo permitió.

– ¿Sabes cómo está el equipo? - le preguntó Nuria, mientras le miraba desafiante - No estás solo, pero recuerda que nosotros también nos preocupamos.

Nuria soltó a Jude y se dirigió al campo, dejando a Jude bastante confundido. Poco después que ella, Jude llegó al campo y recibió una mirada de advertencia por parte de algunos de sus compañeros: especialmente de Joe.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Todos los jugadores estaban en sus posiciones, esperando a que el árbitro pitase el inicio del partido. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, finalmente, el árbitro pito el inicio del partido. Los jugadores iban a comenzar a moverse cuando un ruido les sobresaltó. De repente cayeron del techo unas cuantas vigas de metal, en el campo del Raymond.

Los jugadores de la Royal Academy eran incapaces de moverse. Mientras tanto, la polvareda que la caída de las vigas provocó en la zona del campo del Raymond se iba despejando. Al despejarse completamente, todos los allí presentes vieron que los jugadores del Raymond estaban bien, se habían puesto más atrás en el campo y evitado así las vigas.

Sin decir una palabra a nadie, Jude salió del campo en dirección al despacho del comandante. Mark, Nuria, Joe y el entrenador del Raymond le siguieron. Después de una pequeña carrera para seguir a Jude, llegaron a su destino. El comandante estaba sentado en su sillón con una sonrisa en su cara.

– ¡Comandante! ¿Ha sido usted el qué ha hecho eso, verdad? – preguntó Jude nada más entrar por la puerta.

– ¿Qué pruebas tienes de eso Jude? – cuestionó Ray Dark sin dejar de sonreir.

– ¡Esto! – interrumpió el detective Smith entrando por la puerta. El detective le tiró unos tornillos que cayeron encima de la mesa de Ray Dark – Un obrero de la construcción afirma que usted le ordenó quitarlos.

– Comandante, no pienso seguir jugando bajo sus órdenes – dijo Jude.

– Ni nosotros tampoco – afirmó Joe en nombre de todos los jugadores de la Royal Academy.

– Gracias chicos – agradeció Jude a sus compañeros con una sonrisa.

El detective Smith se acercó a Ray Dark y se lo llevo detenido. Cuando pasó por delante de los jugadores sonrió, como si todo formase de un plan suyo. Jude le miró con desconfianza, pero no le dio mayor importancia, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

– Os pido disculpas en nombre de toda la Royal Academy – dijo Jude dirigiéndose a Mark y a su entrenador – La Royal Academy se retirará del partido, si así lo queréis.

Mark miró a su entrenador antes de contestar:

– Hemos venido a jugar un partido, y eso haremos.

Todos los jugadores estaban en el banquillo esperando para comenzar el partido. Los jugadores de la Royal Academy habían nombrado un nuevo entrenador y estaban bastante tranquilos.

– Jude... – le llamó Nuria a medio voz – Siento todo lo que te dije antes.

– No pasa nada, tenías razón – le respondió el capitán – Debí habéroslo dicho.

Nuria le sonrió e iba a añadir algo más cuando el árbitro les ordenó salir al campo. Todos los jugadores estaban en sus posiciones esperando a que el árbitro señalase el inicio de partido, el saque era para la Royal Academy. El árbitro acercó el silbato a su boca y pitó el inicio del partido.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Cristina: **__No te preocupes, a mí tampoco me gusta guardarme las cosas. Además, ahora me has dado una idea jeje ^^ Y no te preocupes si no puedes comentar todos los capis, no es necesario :) Me conformo con saber que lo lees y que por el momento te gusta, espero que siga así ^^_


	14. La Final 2ª Parte

**14. La Final [2ª Parte]**

Todos los jugadores ocuparon sus posiciones en el campo. Algunos de ellos no pudieron evitar mirar hacia el techo, rezando para que no hubiese otro accidente. Finalmente, el árbitro pitó el inicio del partido. La Royal Academy tenía el saque inicial: Jude hizo un rápido pase a David quien inició el avance.

David avanzaba sorteando a los jugadores del Raymond que salían a su paso, sin embargo, Elsie intervino y le robó el balón. Esta vez era el Raymond quien avanzaba, Axel llevaba el balón y se acercaba peligrosamente a la portería. De modo misterioso, ninguno de los jugadores de la Royal se había molestado verdaderamente en pararlo. Cuando llegó al borde del área le pasó el balón a Kevin, y entre los dos utilizaron el "Remate Dragón".

– ¡Escudo de Fuerza! – gritó Joe deteniendo el tiro. Las caras de los jugadores del Raymond se habían vuelto blancas como el papel, no podían creerlo – Ningún tiro podrá sobrepasar mi Escudo de Fuerza.

Cuando acabó de hablar, lanzó el balón a Nuria quien estaba a escasos metros de él. Nuria recogió el balón, pero no avanzó con él, en lugar de eso se quedo parada, como una estatua. Los jugadores del Raymond, aunque asombrados por tal acto, avanzaron hacia ella para intentar robarle el balón. Cuando los jugadores, Todd y Sam, estaban lo suficientemente cerca y parecía que iban a robarle el balón, Nuria realizó un perfecto pase a David, que se había internado en el campo del Raymond y estaba desmarcado.

David estaba ya en la mitad del campo del Raymond cuando le pasó el balón a Jude. Varios defensas intentaron parar al capitán de la Royal, pero ninguno fue capaz de conseguirlo. Jude estaba ya muy cerca del área cuando elevó el balón. En ese momento Nuria, que había avanzado por la banda derecha, saltó a por el balón. Un aura dorada rodeaba el cuerpo de la chica.

– ¡Remate Áureo! – gritó Nuria.

Ese aura despareció cuando golpeó el balón, que adquirió brillos dorados y salió disparado hacia la portería. Mark se preparó para detenerlo, y realizó el "Despeje de Fuego", sin embargo no realizó bien la supertécnica, puesto que el balón salió disparado y golpeó en el larguero, saliendo seguidamente fuera.

– Buen tiro Nuria – felicitó Jude a su compañera.

– La próxima vez entrara – contestó Nuria sin dejar de mirar a la portería.

Jude fue encargado de sacar el corner. Elevó el balón muy alto y David lo remató de cabeza. Mark se tiró en plancha para pararlo, y cuando parecía que lo tenía controlado se le escapó de las manos. Por suerte, Nathan pudo despejar antes de que entrase en portería.

– ¿Estás bien Mark? – le preguntó Nathan preocupado.

– Si tranquilo. Estoy bien – respondió Mark.

Desde el banquillo las chicas miraban a Mark preocupadas. Nelly y Celia se preguntaban por qué Mark estaría actuando tan raro, no era normal que tuviese errores tan tontos. Por otro lado, Silvia estaba preocupada porque ella si sabía lo que le pasaba al capitán, y tenía miedo de que Mark no fuese capaz de reaccionar.

La Royal Academy dominaba el partido, sin embargo, el Raymond había reforzado la defensa y conseguían cortar la mayoría de los avances. Nuria se acerco a Jude aprovechando que tenían que sacar de banda.

– Jude... ¿No crees que es hora de mostrarlo? – le preguntó la chica.

– Hmm... Si, creo que es el momento – Nuria sonrió ante esas palabras, y Jude no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa - ¿Preparada?

– Lista al cien por cien, capitán.

David sacó de banda y le pasó el balón a Nuria, esta avanzó con el balón hasta que Nathan intentó interceptarla, entonces le pasó a Jude con un pase de tacón. Cuando estaban bastante cerca de la portería, Jude le pasó el balón a Nuria, quien lo elevó. Ambos jugadores se acercaron un poco más a la portería y se agarraron de las manos.

– ¡Bola Sombra! – gritaron al unísono.

Los dos golpearon el balón al mismo tiempo, el cual adquirió un brillo morado, más oscuro por el centro. El balón avanzó hacia la portería lentamente, parecía que la gravedad había aumentado puesto que no solo al balón le costaba moverse sino también al resto de los jugadores.

– ¡Mano Celestial! – gritó Mark, realizando la técnica e intentando detener el tiro.

Al principio parecía que Mark iba a conseguir pararlo, pero en el último momento el balón rompió la Mano Celestial y entró en la portería. Mark deslizaba la vista del balón a su mano y viceversa, sin acabar de creerse lo que había pasado. La alegría podía percibirse en las caras de los jugadores de la Royal Academy, mientras que las del Raymond eran todo lo contrario. En el banquillo del Raymond tampoco asimilaban lo que acababa de suceder, ¿cómo podían haber roto la Mano Celestial? Era imposible.

– ¡Mark! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Axel, preocupado.

– Si tranquilos, estoy bien – respondió Mark sonriendo - ¡Ahora tenemos que darle la vuelta al marcador! ¿De acuerdo chicos?

– ¡SI! – gritaron todos los jugadores del Raymond.

Cuando sus compañeros volvieron a sus posiciones, Mark perdió la sonrisa y volvió a preocuparse. Intentaba no pensar en ello pero le era imposible. Dirigió una mirada hacia al banquillo y vio a Celia, recordando las palabras de Ray Dark. También vio a Silvia, que lo miraba también preocupada. Mark esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, prometiéndose a si mismo que no volvería a cometer ningún error.

Los jugadores de la Royal Academy esperaban a que el Raymond sacase. Había habido cambios en su formación, habían adoptado una formación mucho más defensiva. Finalmente el Raymond sacó de centro. Elsie avanzaba con el balón, dos defensas de la Royal intentaron detenerla, pero ella le pasó el balón a Kevin. Kevin intentó pasarle el balón a Axel, pero Nuria lo interceptó y sacó el balón fuera.

– Mientras yo esté aquí, te prometo, Axel Blaze, que no rozarás el balón – dijo la chica con una sonrisa desafiante.

Axel miró a la chica, aceptando el desafío. El juego se reanudó, la Royal recuperó el balón y atacaba, Jude se preparó para elevar el balón pero Axel lo evitó golpeando el balón al mismo tiempo que Jude. El balón salió disparado mientras que Jude cayó al suelo. Jude tuvo que salir fuera del campo por culpa del pie, le dolía mucho. Los jugadores de la Royal le miraban preocupados cuando vieron como Celia se acercaba a el y aparentemente le curaba.

– ¡Vamos David, saca de una vez! No debemos perder el tiempo – le gritó Nuria a su compañero para que sacase, se la veía algo molesta.

– Pero el capitán... – se intentó excusar David, pero recibió una mirada tajante de la chica. Finalmente sacó.

El Raymond consiguió cortar uno de los pases, pero rápidamente la Royal recuperó el balón. Jude se encontraba a un lado del campo, esperando a que alguno de sus compañeros sacase el balón y pudiese entrar. Nuria llevaba el balón pero no lo mandó fuera. Avanzó y tiró a portería, pero Mark pudo despejarlo.

– ¡Nuria! ¿Por qué no tiraste el balón fuera? Jude estaba esperando – le recriminó David.

– Porque Jude no es el único jugador de la Royal Academy – respondió sencillamente la chica.

En ese momento el árbitro pitó el final del primer tiempo. Los jugadores de la Royal Academy se sentaron algunos en el banquillo, otros en el campo a beber agua. Jude estaba en el suelo mientras le miraban de nuevo el pie. Nuria tenía la mirada perdida, la botella de agua estaba arrugada, la apretaba con fuerza.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Nuria se encontraba en el pasillo que daba al despacho del comandante. Hacía apenas dos semanas que se había unido a la Royal Academy, solo había jugado un partido. Estaba preocupada, no sabia para qué la habían llamado. Finalmente el Comandante la dejó pasar a su despacho. Cuando entró, Ray Dark la examinó de arriba abajo, como si la analizase.

Supongo que te preguntarás qué haces aquí... – _habló finalmente Ray Dark. La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – _Quiero que seas la capitana de la Royal Academy.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

– Nuri, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Joe sentándose a su lado y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Si tranquilo. Estoy perfectamente – respondió con una falsa sonrisa.

Desde el suelo Jude levantó la vista hacia Nuria, lo que vio le dejó petrificado. Joe estaba abrazando a Nuria por la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con el otro le agarraba la mano. Lo peor de todo en la opinión del chico es que Nuria no decía nada, es mas, ella había apoyado la cabeza en el hombro del portero. Los jugadores de la Royal no querían que Jude siguiese jugando, pero el capitán insistió tanto que finalmente le dejaron.

Por otro lado, en el banquillo del Raymond no todo era felicidad. Nelly estaba riñendo a Mark por sus errores en el partido, mientras el resto del equipo le miraban preocupados. Nadie sabía que le ocurría al capitán, nadie a excepción de Silvia claro. Por esa misma razón era la que más preocupada estaba, pero cuando iba a acercarse a hablar con él, el árbitro les ordenó volver al campo.

En la segunda parte el Raymond tenía el saque. Axel le pasó el balón a Kevin, quien a su vez se lo pasó a Elsie. Elsie consiguió evitar a todos los defensas y se preparó para tirar. Elevó el balón, en el estadio parecía haber oscurecido. Solo se veía algo gracias a la mortecina luz blanca que emitía la luna desde el cielo.

– ¡Remate Lunar! – gritó mientras golpeaba el balón, el cual adquirió brillos plateados y avanzaba hacia la portería.

– ¡Escudo de Fuerza!

Joe realizó el Escudo de Fuerzo, pero cuando parecía que iba a parar el balón, Axel intervino y golpeó el balón con su Tornado de Fuego. Al haberle dado cuando el balón estaba en contacto con el Escudo de Fuerza, el balón rompió la barrera y entró en la portería. El marcador era de 1-1.

– ¡Maldita sea! – dijo Nuria indignada – ¡Le perdí de vista unos segundos y mira lo que pasa!

– Tranquilízate Nuri... Aún tenemos la otra supertécnica – intentó tranquilizarla Joe mirando a David y a Jude, quienes se limitaron a sonreír.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Cristina: **__¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y si, te entiendo con lo de la tarea... ¡Yo la odio! Aunque no tanto como los exámenes ¬¬'. Y lo de la idea... de momento no voy a desvelar nada jajajaja ^^ Lo siento, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa (: Por desgracia este capi también es aburrido... pero bueno, mejora en los siguientes ;) _

_Muchos besooos ^^_


	15. Dudas

**15. Dudas**

Nuria suspiró ante el comentario de Joe. Si, es cierto que tenían la otra supertécnica, pero también era cierto que su capitán estaba semi-lesionado. No se sabía si aguantaría lo suficiente para realizarla, y lo mismo pasaba con la supertécnica que ambos compartían. La chica alzó su mirada y la fijó en sus compañeros, todos se mostraban seguros de ellos mismos. En ese caso, ¿por qué ella era incapaz de sentirse así?

El partido continuó. La Royal Academy sacó de centro, iniciaron un rápido avance que los del Raymond intentaron cortar, pero los jugadores de la Royal se pasaban el balón continuamente, pases pequeños y rápidos. Finalmente, los jugadores de la Royal llegaron al área del Raymond. Jude silbó y de la tierra salieron varios pingüinos, a continuación elevó el balón, y David junto con otro delantero remató.

– ¡Pingüino Emperador nº2! – gritaron los tres a la vez.

El balón, junto con los pingüinos, salió disparado hacia la portería. Mark intentó pararlo con la Mano Celestial pero de nuevo el remate pudo superar a la supertécnica del portero. El marcador era 2-1 a favor de la Royal Academy.

En ese momento, Axel recogió el balón mientras que Mark se levantaba. Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, realizó el Tornado de Fuego en dirección a Mark, mandándole un mensaje. Mensaje que Mark entendió. Entendió que debía darlo todo en ese partido, sin importar lo que pasase fuera del campo. Miró una vez más al banquillo, y pidiendo perdón mentalmente a Celia, tomó una decisión.

El resto de la segunda parte fue complicada. La Royal Academy había reforzado su defensa y no dejaba que ninguno de los jugadores del Raymond pasasen. Sin embargo, pese a todo ello lo consiguieron.

Elsie llevaba el balón. Axel se encontraba a escasos pasos de ella, pero estaba marcado por Nuria. Kevin también estaba marcado, así que decidió tirar. Elevó el balón, haciendo que todo el estadio se oscureciese. Lo único que daba algo de luz al estadio era una gran luna plateada que se encontraba en el cielo. Elsie comenzó a girar.

– ¡Remate Lunar! – gritó Elsie, dejando de girar en el momento exacto para darle al balón.

Joe estaba esperando el balón, con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios. Sin embargo, el balón cambió de sentido y se elevó. De la nada, apareció Axel quien remató con su Tornado de Fuego. El balón se convirtió en una rueda de fuego, pero en lugar de ser rojo era plateado. Esta nueva supertécnica consiguió romper el Escudo de Fuerza Total de Joe y llegar al final de la portería.

– Esta nueva supertécnica se llamará... Llamaradas Plata – dijo Willy desde el banquillo.

Las cosas habían cambiado: ahora eran los jugadores de la Royal Academy los que estaban blancos como el papel, y los jugadores del Raymond irradiaban felicidad. La Royal Academy se dispuso a contraatacar, y de nuevo adoptó una posición ofensiva. Los defensas del Raymond no pudieron pararlo y de nuevo utilizaron el Pingüino Emperador nº2. Sin embargo, Mark realizó la Mano Celestial con ambas manos, y sorprendentemente pudo pararlo.

El Raymond se lanzó al contraataque. Solo quedaban dos minutos y necesitaban un gol más, el gol de la victoria. Axel lanzó una rápida mirada a Elsie, la chica le sonrió. No hacía falta decir nada: ambos sabían lo que debían hacer. Elsie realizó el Remate Lunar, pero elevando el balón. Axel saltó y realizó el Tornado de Fuego pero...

– ¡Remate Áureo! – gritó Nuria, golpeando el balón al tiempo que el goleador de fuego, pero en dirección contraria.

La fuerza de ambos tiros combinada fue demasiado, y los dos jugadores salieron disparados. Ambos cayeron al suelo, pero Elsie recuperó el balón y de nuevo realizó el Remate Lunar. Estaba demasiado cerca de la portería y Joe no se encontraba preparado. Al portero no le dió tiempo de realizar el Escudo de Fuerza ni el Escudo de Fuerza Total y el balón pudo entrar en la portería. Resultado final: 2-3 favorable al Raymond, se habían clasificado para el campeonato.  
*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Esa misma tarde, Jude, Joe, David y Nuria estaban reunidos en una cafetería de la ciudad. Los tres chicos estaban hablando animadamente, comentando el partido y alegrándose de haberse librado de Ray Dark. La chica estaba mirando por la ventana, distraída.

– ¡Nuuuriaaa! – la llamó David - ¿Estás bien?

– Si tranquilos, estoy bien – contestó dejando de mirar por la ventana.

– No has dicho nada en toda la conversación... – replicó Joe.

– ¿Y qué quieres que diga?

– Tu opinión estaría bien – contestó el capitán.

La chica se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes. Los chicos la miraban fijamente, y ella paseó la mirada de uno a otro, como si analizase la situación. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

– Así que queréis saber mi opinión... Bien. En mi opinión sois todos unos idiotas.

Joe, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no escupir. Los otros dos miraban a la chica con la boca abierta, y una expresión en su cara que bien se podría traducir por "¿eiing?".

– Lo que he dicho, idiotas – la chica parecía tranquila y segura de si misma al decir esas palabras – Estáis aquí, tan tranquilos hablando después de haber sufrido una derrota. ¡Una derrota! Y además, ante un equipo como el Raymond, que hace cuatro días eran solo siete jugadores.

– Ya Nuria... – replicó David – Pero hemos jugado lo mejor que hemos podido, ¿no?

– ¿Y qué más da? – decía la chica – Una derrota es una derrota. Si Ray Dark te escuchará decir eso...

– Pero Dark no está aquí, Nuria – la interrumpió el capitán – Dark ya no es nuestro entrenador.

– ¡Ese es el problema! ¿Es qué no lo veis? – de nuevo, las miradas de confusión se repartían entre sus compañeros – Todo lo que sabemos, todo lo que somos, todo lo que fuimos y todo lo que seremos... Todo se lo debemos a Ray Dark. ¡Y no entiendo cómo habéis podido echarle!

Si las palabras de Nuria hasta ese momento les había sorprendido, en ese momento ya estaban estupefactos. Les gustaría pensar que era una broma, que no lo decía en serio, pero la cara de la chica decía lo contrario. Joe la miraba fijamente, al igual que sus compañeros, no era capaz de comprenderla. Jude sintió una punzada de culpabilidad: era él quien había echado a Dark. David solamente estaba tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras salidas de la boca de su compañera.

Nuria recogió sus cosas y se fue sin decir nada. Jude se levantó y salió corriendo de la cafetería para seguirla. Joe y David intercambiaron una mirada de confusión, pero ambos se quedaron quietos donde estaban. Jude alcanzó a la chica a unos metros de la cafetería. La llamó varias veces, pero Nuria no le quiso contestar. Finalmente, Jude la agarró por un brazo y la obligó a girarse para mirarle a la cara.

– Déjame en paz Jude – dijo la chica en tono amenazante.

– No hasta que me expliques que ha sido todo eso – respondió él, sin soltarla del brazo.

– Es mi opinión, ¿vale? Y ahora suéltame el brazo, me haces daño.

Pero Jude no la soltó. Al contrario, se acercó más a ella, perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos. Nuria le miraba, estaba asustada pero no lo demostraba. Jude ya no se podía acercar más a ella, sus cuerpos estaban pegados. En ese instante, Nuria consiguió soltarse y se fue corriendo. Jude la miró irse, confundido incluso por sus acciones.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elsie estaba saliendo del restaurante de fideos del entrenador. Había ido allí con todos los demás para celebrar su victoria, y lo había pasado bastante bien. Axel seguía evitándola, pero decidió no pensar en ello: ya tendrían tiempo de hablarlo con calma.

Estaba caminando por una calle bastante estrecha, ya estaba cerca de su casa cuando alguien la agarró por la espalda. Se asustó bastante y probablemente le hubiese pegado un bofetón a su acompañante pero.

Hola Elsie – le susurró al oído una voz familiar.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_En primer lugar: ¡espero que os haya gustado! Quería aprovechar para dejaros la página de un foro que hemos hecho una amiga y yo sobre Inazuma Eleven:_ www. gabitogrupos .com/inazumachampions/ (sin espacios)

_**Cristina: **__Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado, pero a mi me parece un poco aburrido jajaja xD Hmm... la idea... jajaja ;) Ya empezaré a ponerla en practica en el siguiente capi jajaja :D_

_Muchos besooos :) Por favor: ¡Reviews!_


	16. Decepción

**16. Decepción**

Elsie dio un pequeño salto, sorprendida. Se giro un poco, lo suficiente para observar al chico que la abrazaba, pero él no parecía dispuesto a soltarla. Elsie le miró durante un rato. Le reconocía, sabía quien era pero al mismo tiempo... había algo en él que no acababa de encajar del todo. Era una sensación parecida a cuando ves a alguien en una foto y luego le ves de verdad.

– Byron... ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Elsie.

– Quería verte – respondió el chico sonriente.

Elsie no pudo reprimir un escalofrío ante esa sonrisa, lo que hizo que Byron riera. No era la sonrisa que estaba acostumbrada a ver era más fría, más... tenebrosa. Elsie intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Seguramente no eran más que tonterías provocadas por el cansancio.

– ¿Querías verme? – preguntó la peliazul con una sonrisa fingida - ¿Y eso?

– Quién sabe... – contestó Byron riendo.

– Byron... tengo que irme – dijo Elsie apartándose de él –Ya hablaremos, ¿vale?

Elsie no le dio tiempo a Byron a responder. Entró en casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Tuvo suerte de que su madre no estuviese en casa, así no tendría que explicar por qué estaba sonrojada, por qué sonreía o simplemente por qué estaba tan nerviosa...  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al día siguiente, todos los jugadores de la Royal Academy se encontraban en el campo de fútbol, preparados para comenzar el entrenamiento. Pese a haber sufrido una derrota el día antes, no parecían estar deprimidos. Al contrario, el hecho de haberse librado de Ray Dark parecía haberles dado tranquilidad.

– ¿Creéis que vendrá? – preguntó David, quien estaba hablando con Jude y con Joe.

– No lo sé... – respondió Joe mirando su teléfono móvil – Tiene el móvil apagado.

Ahí viene... – interrumpió Jude.

Por la entrada al campo venía Nuria. Pese a que llegaba tarde, iba caminando tranquila. Cuando llegó al campo saludó a todo el equipo y dejó la bolsa de deporte a un lado. Joe, Jude y David la miraron fijamente, intentando ver si seguía enfadada como ayer, o por el contrario, ya había asumido la derrota. Sin embargo, la chica no les dirigió la palabra en todo el entrenamiento.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Axel estaba saliendo del vestuario. Procuró esperar a que Elsie se marchara, no quería hablar con ella, por eso era el último que quedaba allí. O, al menos, eso pensaba él.

– Hola Axel – le dijo una voz femenina, haciendo que el goleador de fuego se asustase.

– Hola Celia – la saludó amablemente cuando la vio - ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

– Estaba terminando de recoger todo. ¿Y tú?

– Yo... pues... – titubeaba el chico.

– Estabas evitando a Elsie, ¿verdad? – ante ese comentario, Axel no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

– ¿C... cómo lo sabes?

– Fácil – respondió Celia con una sonrisa – Llevas evitándola desde el partido contra la Royal Academy.

– ¿Tanto se nota? – preguntó Axel después de suspirar.

– Yo sí lo noto – respondió la chica un poco sonrojada, aunque el rubio no se dio cuenta.

– Hmm... Celia... ¿Quieres que te acompañé hasta casa?

Celia le miró sorprendida, no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte del delantero. La chica contestó con un tímido sí y ambos recorrieron el camino hasta la casa de la chica. Por el camino, Celia se sorprendió de la actitud de Axel. Se comportaba de un modo tan diferente a cuando estaban con el resto del equipo...  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Silvia estaba llegando al parque de la torre. No sabía muy bien a qué iba allí, necesitaba encontrar un lugar en el que relajarse, en el que liberar la mente y dejar de pensar... Le echaba tanto de menos... Pese a que habían pasado varios años no se hacía a la idea de que estuviese muerto. En cierto modo el capitán se parecía bastante a él...

– ¿Por qué lloras Silvia? – le preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Silvia ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Mark se acercó a ella y agarrándola de la mano la llevó hasta un banco cercano, se sentó y la empujó hasta sentarla a su lado. Después la abrazó y la atrajo hasta sí. Silvia no dijo nada, simplemente se apoyó en el hombro del capitán y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su cara. Mark le acariciaba el pelo y no le preguntó lo que le pasaba: ya se lo contaría Silvia cuando ella lo considerase oportuno.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al día siguiente, Silvia estaba llegando al instituto cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba. La peliverde frenó en seco y esperó al chico que venía corriendo.

– Hola Silvia – dijo Mark una vez hubo recuperado la respiración.

– ¡Mark! ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Ir al instituto – respondió entre risas - ¿Estás mejor?

– Si, muchas gracias Mark – contestó Silvia un poco sonrojada.

Continuaron el camino hasta el instituto juntos. Cuando llegaron, Mark se despidió de Silvia porque tenía que ir a entrenar, y le dio dos besos, uno a cada lado de la cara. Nelly, que acababa de llegar en coche, vio lo que pasaba y un dolor se apodero de su pecho. Fue directamente a clase y se sentó en su sitio. En toda la mañana no pudo atender a nada de lo que decían sus profesores o compañeros, la escena que había contemplado se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

– ¡Nelly! – la llamó Silvia cuando salieron de clases - ¿Vas a venir al entrenamiento hoy?

– No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer – respondió Nelly.

Se despidió secamente de Silvia y se fue a su casa. En realidad no tenía nada que hacer, y su plan inicial era ir al entrenamiento, pero después de lo que había visto... Sabía que si veía a Mark iba a derrumbarse. Ni ella misma entendía por qué se ponía así. Habían sido un par de besos en plan amistoso, nada más, ¿no? El problema era eso: que no estaba segura. Solo el hecho de pensar en Silvia y Mark como pareja la hacía enfadarse muchísimo, ni siquiera Nelly comprendía su actitud.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Las clases en la Royal Academy también habían terminado. Nuria había recogido sus cosas y estaba preparada para irse, pero Joe la agarró del brazo. Antes de que la chica pudiese protestar, Joe la arrastró con él hasta el campo de fútbol y allí la soltó.

– ¡Joe! Me has hecho daño... – se quejó la chica.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Joe haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas.

– Lo deje bastante claro ayer... – contestó Nuria con frialdad.

– Hay algo más, ¿qué es?

– No es nada Joe... - contestó Nuria con un suspiro.

Joe la miró fijamente a la cara unos minutos. Sabía perfectamente que mentía, pero también sabía que no aguantaría mucho la mentira. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la chica correspondió a su abrazo.

– Ni se te ocurra volver a actuar así, ¿me has oído? – susurro Joe en la oreja de la chica.

Nuria se limitó a asentir y a ocultar su cara en el pecho del chico. Claro que había algo más, pero no podía contárselo. Al menos, no por el momento. Ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura de qué era lo que sabía, pero tendría que averiguarlo. El problema era que desde que estaba en la Royal Academy sentía que no podía confiar en sus compañeros.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Cristina: **__Jajajaja, bueno, la paciencia es un don del que yo tampoco dispongo xD El review un poco raro si que es... pero en el buen sentido claro :) Gracias a ellos encuentro la fuerza necesaria para seguir escribiendo. Un poco nerviosa si que estas... tendrás que contarme el porqué jajajaja ;) _

_**Sundere: **__Me alegra un montón que la historia te guste :D Wow! Los 15 capítulos de golpe? O_O Has conseguido que me sonroje jejeje ;) Espero que la historia no te decepcione!_

_Muchos besoos :D_


	17. Reacción

**17. Reacción**

El primer partido del Fútbol Frontier había sido complicado para el Raymond, pero tras un gran esfuerzo por parte de todos los jugadores consiguieron vencer al Instituto Shuriken, gracias a un gol de Elsie y a otro de Axel y Nathan, y pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Todos los jugadores se encontraban entrenando en el Campo Centella cuando Celia llegó corriendo. Mark, Axel y Elsie, que se encontraban descansando, fueron a preguntarle qué pasaba.

– Vengo... del partido... de la Royal – dijo mientras intentaba tomar aire Celia.

– ¿Y cómo han quedado? – preguntó Mark ansioso.

– Diez a cero.

– ¡Wow! Una victoria aplastante – dijo Mark entre risas.

– En realidad... – comenzó a decir Celia mientras miraba al suelo – Han perdido.

– ¿Qué? – prácticamente gritó el capitán - ¿Cómo que han perdido? ¡Jude nunca permitiría una derrota tan aplastante!

– En realidad mi hermano no jugó... – se notaba en la voz que Celia estaba afectada – Cuando quiso entrar al campo ninguno de los jugadores podían moverse.

Mark y Axel intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad. No podía ser que la Royal Academy hubiese terminado un partido así, ¿qué clase de equipo será ese Zeus si puede hacer eso? De repente sintieron un ruido, era Elsie que había salido corriendo. Mark intentó ir tras ella, pero no pudo alcanzarla.

– ¿Estás bien Celia? – le preguntó el delantero a la chica cuando Mark se hubo marchado.

– Si, tranquilo estoy bien – respondió ella intentando ocultar las lágrimas silenciosas que caían por su cara.

Cuidadosamente, Axel limpió el par de lágrimas que se deslizaban por la cara de la chica, sorprendiendo a esta. A continuación esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que Celia le devolvió automáticamente. Al irse el delantero, a Celia se le escapó un suspiro involuntario.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elsie entró corriendo al hospital. Tranquilizándose un poco, se acercó al mostrador para preguntar por su prima. Justo cuando iba a ser su turno, vio a una figura familiar salir por la puerta. Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, y casi tirando a alguno que otro, salió corriendo a perseguir a esa figura.

– ¡Nuria! – dijo al alcanzarla y girarla para que la mirase a la cara.

La peliazul no pudo decir nada más cuando miró la cara de su prima. Tenía los ojos rojos, seguramente habría llorado; además, estaba llena de arañazos y rasguños, no solo en la cara sino en el resto del cuerpo. Justamente en la zona del brazo por donde Elsie estaba agarrándola tenía un moratón bastante grande. Tenía los nudillos enrojecidos, por como conocía a su prima, Elsie supuso que habría pegado algún golpe a la pared o a alguna otra cosa.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – le preguntó Nuria intentando ocultar su sorpresa con frialdad

– Me enteré de lo del partido... – contestó Elsie soltándola - ¿Estás bien?

– ¡¿Tú que crees Elsie? – replicó Nuria, enfadada.

– Nuria... Cálmate – la intentó tranquilizar Elsie en vano.

– No me digas que me calme. Tú nunca has visto como tus compañeros caían uno a uno... y tú no podías hacer nada para evitarlo – la castaña tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza, controlando la rabia que sentía.

– Lo siento...

– No hay nada que sentir – cortó tajante Nuria a su prima – No he podido ayudar a mis compañeros... No debería haber jugado ese partido – la castaña comenzó a caminar alejándose del hospital, pero su prima la paró.

– Lo has intentado. Has hecho todo lo que has podido, no es culpa tuya.

– ¡Pero no ha sido suficiente! – un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la castaña – Tú no estabas... No viste a Joe tirado en el suelo, ni como David intentaba en vano pararles... Tú no viste como el resto del equipo les intentaba robar el balón una y otra vez sin éxito, no viste las caras de desesperación... No viste como los jugadores del Instituto Zeus se burlaban de nosotros... ¿Y yo qué hice? Nada. Me quedé petrificada...

– ¡No! – la interrumpió Elsie enfadada – En todo caso la culpa la tiene el Instituto Zeus, no tú. Y lo que deberías hacer es intentar derrotarles.

Elsie parecía muy decidida. Nuria la miró y sonrió, pero era un sonrisa triste, vacía, sin sentimientos. Toda la decisión de Elsie se desvaneció en ese momento: había vuelto a perder a su prima, y esta vez no sabía cuando la iba a volver a recuperar.

– No voy a fallar nunca más... – comentó la castaña con la mirada perdida – Porque no voy a volver a jugar al fútbol.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mark estaba entrenando en el Parque de la Torre. Después de lo que había oído sobre la derrota de la Royal Academy, creía que debía entrenar más. Si había un equipo para derrotar de tal modo a un equipo como la Royal Academy, eso quería decir que era un equipo muy fuerte.

– Mark... – el aludido se giró para comprobar quien le llamaba - ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Mark miró a su alrededor y se percató de que ya era de noche. Seguramente su madre estaría enfadada y preocupada, pero no podía pensar en nada más que en la rabia que sentía por no poder volver a enfrentarse a la Royal Academy, y que su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho por la chica que tenía enfrente.

– No me había dado cuenta de la hora que es – rió Mark.

– Venga, vamos – le dijo la chica ayudándole a recoger las cosas.

– No hace falta que me ayudes Silvia – replicó el capitán haciendo lo mismo.

Lo único que quedaba por recoger era la libreta de notas del abuelo de Mark. Ambos chicos se agacharon a recogerla y sus manos se rozaron. Silvia apartó la mano, sonrojada, pero Mark se quedó paralizado. La chica miró al capitán preocupada, él la estaba mirando fijamente. Silvia iba a decir algo, pero se perdió en los oscuros ojos del chico.

Cuando parecía que por fin uno de ellos iba a dar el primer paso, el teléfono de Silvia comenzó a sonar, sobresaltando a ambos. Silvia cogió el teléfono y se alejó un poco, mientras Mark recogía las libretas pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nuria iba caminando hacia su casa. Era de noche y seguramente su padre la reñiría al llegar a casa por no coger el autobús, pero en ese momento nada de esas cosas podían importarle. Caminaba más despacio de lo normal por culpa de las heridas, pero en las únicas heridas que podía pensar era en las de sus compañeros. La imagen de ellos heridos, en el suelo, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

– Veo que tus heridas no son demasiado graves... – comentó una misteriosa voz a su espalda.

La chica se giró, entre asustada y sorprendida, pero no se veía a nadie por allí cerca. Súbitamente, una figura surgió entre las sombras. El temor iba en aumento mientras se acercaba, pero en cuanto descubrió de quien se trataba se disipó. En cierto modo la tranquilizaba ver a quien había sido su entrenador durante tantos años.

– Comandante... – susurró Nuria lo suficientemente alto como para que la oyera.

– Veo que no has hecho caso de mis consejos – dijo Ray Dark sonriendo - ¿Acaso no te advertí de que no jugases contra el Zeus?

– Entonces estás detrás de todo esto... – la castaña ya lo sabía, incluso antes de que Ray Dark dejase la Royal Academy una misteriosa carta anónima la había avisado, pero se había negado a creerlo - ¡¿Cómo ha podido hacernos esto?

– Cálmate Nuria... – pese a los gritos de la chica, el Comandante permanecía tranquilo - ¿Ahora entiendes por qué nunca debisteis abandonarme?

– Aún así... – los ojos de la castaña se anegaron de lágrimas - ¡Muchos de mis compañeros están ahora en el hospital!

– Ese poder habría sido vuestro...

Ray Dark conocía muy bien a Nuria, y aún más sus ansias de poder. Cuando le había propuesto unirse a la Royal Academy ella había aceptado sin dudarlo: para la chica, la derrota nunca había sido una opción. Se había adecuado muy bien a la Royal Academy, e incluso confiaba más en el equipo que en su propia familia. Dark siempre había sabido que era la prima de Elsie, y había llegado a utilizarla para intentar atraer a Elsie a la Royal Academy, sin que Nuria lo supiese.

– ¿Qué está queriendo decir? – preguntó Nuria confundida.

– Lo que te estoy ofreciendo es jugar en el Instituto Zeus.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elsie estaba llegando a casa. No le preocupaba la hora que era, sus padres no estaban en casa. Seguía bastante afectada por las palabras y el aspecto de su prima, pero el aire nocturno había conseguido disipar en parte sus preocupaciones. De pronto, mientras abría la portilla para entrar a su casa, alguien la abrazó por la espalda. No necesitaba girarse para descubrir quien era.

– Byron... – murmuró Elsie.

– Hola Els – susurró el rubio en su oído.

Igual que la otra vez, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al oír la voz del chico. No entendía que era lo que le pasaba, pero tampoco pensaba preguntarle. No quería saberlo, simplemente quería disfrutar de la compañía del rubio y ya está.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado Byron cuando Elsie se giró para mirarle a la cara.

– Supongo que sí... – respondió la chica tras un largo suspiro.

Byron la miró fijamente a los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Elsie, que esperaba algún comentario por parte del rubio, desvió la mirada del suelo y miró al chico. Poco a poco, Byron abrazó mas fuerte a Elsie y la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que posó suavemente sus labios en los del Elsie.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Cristina: **__Jajajaja, me alegro que te guste :) Si te gustó el momento que tuvieron Silvia y Mark en el anterior capítulo, me atrevería a decir que en este aún más, ¿no? Aunque Nelly no lo haya visto xD_

_**Sundere: **__Sinceramente, solo el hecho de que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer mi historia y además dejar un review, me emociona muchísimo. Y ya si me dices que te lo has leído en tan poco tiempo, puedes imaginarte mi cara xD En compensación por el otro (mi opinión coincide con la tuya: fue corto) he hecho este un poco más largo, a ver que te parece._

_**DragonSoulSC: **__Has hecho que me sonroje. No creo que la historia sea para tanto, y tampoco creo que tengas nada que envidiarme. He leído tu historia y es totalmente asombrosa. Escribes genial, de verdad. Un review es más que suficiente para mi :)_

_**Yuri:**__ Tu review me ha sorprendido. Escribes muy bien y el hecho de que te guste mi historia es todo un halago. Bueno, no soy la única que deja con intriga, ¿no Yuri? XD _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia y comentáis. Espero que os continué gustando y de nuevo, muchas gracias. _


	18. Traición

**18. Traición**

Nuria iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle, en dirección a casa de su prima. Comprendió que Elsie solo quería ayudarla y ella a cambio le había contestado mal, y quería disculparse. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de la casa de su prima, frenó en seco.

Vio a Elsie hablando con Byron Love, el capitán del Instituto Zeus, y no solo eso: de pronto, Byron besó a su prima, y la chica le devolvió el beso. Nuria estaba paralizada, ¿cómo podía estar pasando lo que estaba viendo? ¿Elsie con el culpable de que los compañeros de Nuria estuviesen en el hospital? Sonaba a locura total. Elsie nunca estaría con una persona como Byron, o al menos, eso pensaba Nuria hasta ese momento.

Conteniendo las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a alguien, Nuria se giró para continuar caminando en dirección a su casa. Ya no sabía en quien podía confiar y en quien no, pero de algo estaba segura: eso solo era el inicio.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Byron y Elsie se separaron después del beso. La chica estaba perdida en los ojos rojos del rubio, mientras que él sentía lo mismo con los añiles de la peliazul. De pronto, el teléfono móvil de Elsie comenzó a sonar. Sonrojada, murmuró una disculpa y apartándose del rubio, respondió al teléfono.

Estuvo hablando menos de cinco minutos, pero cuando se giró buscando a Byron, el chico ya no estaba. Pese a que estaba un poco decepcionada por la repentina marcha del chico, Elsie sentía una felicidad como nunca antes. Mientras entraba en casa, pensó que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Tal vez, después de todo, ese día no hubiera sido tan malo.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al día siguiente, Nelly se levantó bastante temprano para ir al Instituto. No tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero sabía que si no lo hacía su padre sospecharía algo, y lo último que deseaba en ese momento era ser sometida a un interrogatorio. Ese día no se le apetecía estar encerrada en la limusina lo que duraba el trayecto hasta el Instituto, así que le dijo al chofer que iría caminando.

Iba caminando tranquilamente, cuando a lo lejos vio a una figura conocida. El latido de su corazón pareció multiplicarse por mil y por un momento pensó que iba a salírsele del pecho. Cuando se hubo convencido de que no iba a sufrir un ataque cardiaco, decidió caminar hacia aquel chico y hablar con él.

– Hola Mark – le saludó cuando llegó a su lado.

– Hola Nelly – la saludó Mark sonriente - ¿Hoy no vas en limusina al Instituto?

– Está estropeada – mintió Nelly. No quería tener que explicar que quería ir caminando porque en ese caso le empezaría a hacer preguntas, y no tenía ganas de contestarle. Por suerte para ella, Mark no es el tipo de personas que suelen darse cuenta de cuándo les mientes.

– Ahh... Oye Nelly... ¿por qué no viniste el otro día al entrenamiento?

Nelly enrojeció violentamente, pero Mark no lo notó porque Nelly miró hacia otro lado. No sabía que contestarle: la verdad no se la podía decir, pero al mismo tiempo no le era demasiado agradable tener que mentirle. Por suerte, se acordó de que había dicho a Silvia que tenía cosas que hacer y pudo decirle lo mismo a Mark. Ambos muchachos conversaron hasta que llegaron al Instituto, Nelly iba de lo más feliz justo hasta ese momento.

– Hola Mark, hola Nelly – les saludó Silvia cuando llegaron.

Nelly recordó lo que había visto el otro día entre Silvia y Mark, y no pudo evitar mirar a Silvia con una mirada llena de desdén. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea ,y movida por un impulso, beso a Mark en la mejilla antes de despedirse con una sonrisa. Silvia miró la escena boquiabierta, justo la reacción que Nelly estaba esperando, mientras que Mark enrojeció violentamente y alcanzó a decir un "adiós" entre tartamudeos.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Celia iba caminando hacia su casa. Estaba preocupada, había dejado a su hermano y a Axel solos en el campo de fútbol, mientras se pasaban el balón el uno al otro. Al principio pensaba quedarse, pero era taan aburrido verlos pasarse el balón mientras gritaban... Sinceramente, estaba bien que les gustase el fútbol, pero a veces pensaba que lo suyo entraba más en el campo de locura.

Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos, que no vio el objeto que bloqueaba la entrada a su casa hasta que fue demasiado tarde, es decir, hasta que se cayó al suelo. Incorporándose un poco, miró lo que había provocado su caída con rabia, hasta que vio lo que era: un precioso ramo de flores blancas y rosas. Asombrada, se levantó un poco y recogió las flores con delicadeza. Instantáneamente todo el dolor por los golpes se desvaneció mientras entraba en casa. Posó con cuidado las flores en la mesa y leyó la nota que había en el ramo:  
_"Para la más bonita flor de todos los jardines"_

Mientras leía esto Celia enrojeció al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su cara. Giró la tarjeta varias veces, pero venía sin firmar. Puso las flores en un jarrón con agua y subió a su habitación a guardar la tarjeta. No podía parar de pensar en quién podría ser el misterioso chico que le había enviado las flores...  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elsie iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa pensando en su beso con Byron. Desde que había ocurrido, su mente no paraba de pensar en él: en su precioso pelo rubio cayéndole por la espalda, su hechizante sonrisa, sus encantadores ojos rojos... Sin embargo, había algo que le quitaba parte de esa felicidad: lo primero, no le había vuelto a ver, y lo segundo, tanto Neil como Axel seguían enfadados con ella.

Esos pensamientos hicieron que se le escapase un suspiro. Fue en ese momento cuando divisó a Axel a lo lejos. Sin poder contenerse, salió corriendo en su dirección y por suerte para ella, Axel no se dio cuenta hasta que Elsie estaba justo al lado de él. La chica le agarró del brazo y le obligó a frenar, sorprendiendo y asustando al chico.

– ¿E... Elsie? – preguntó Axel cuando vio a su compañera.

– Las preguntas las hago yo – respondió Elsie de lo más seria - ¿Se puede saber por qué estás enfadado?

– No estoy enfadado – respondió el delantero, zafándose de la peliazul.

– Ya claro... – dijo sarcástica la chica – En serio Axel... Últimamente estás muy raro conmigo...

La mirada decidida de Elsie se tornó en una bastante más triste. Había perdido a Neil y no estaba dispuesta a perder también a Axel. Por otro lado, Axel no sabía que decir o pensar. No podía decirle la verdad a Elsie y él también la echaba de menos. Además, había algo en la mirada de la peliazul que le hacía pensar que de verdad él le importaba, aunque no sabía que debía hacer.

– Yo... Lo siento Els – dijo finalmente el pelicrema, siendo el turno de la chica de sorprenderse – Simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie...

Elsie sonrió a Axel y le abrazó, siendo correspondida por el delantero. Ella no sabía que Axel le había mentido, aunque no del todo: en cierto modo esos días no había querido hablar con nadie, a excepción de Celia, claro. Estuvieron abrazados un rato, y después se fueron juntos a casa. Elsie decidió no contarle nada de lo de Byron, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que al delantero no le iba a gustar.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al día siguiente, Nuria fue a ver a sus compañeros al hospital. Decidió ir a ver primero a David y a Joe, ya que estaban juntos en una sola habitación. Al entrar, se sorprendió al ver a ambos reclinados en la cama, con la televisión encendida sin volumen, y visiblemente enfadados.

– Hola chicos – saludó Nuria al entrar, Joe y David ni siquiera le contestaron - ¿Qué pasa?

Como única respuesta, Joe le volvió a poner el volumen a la televisión. Era un resumen del partido del Instituto Raymond contra el Instituto Farm, en él se decía que tras un duro partido el Instituto Raymond había conseguido superar la increíble defensa del Instituto Farm gracias a una nueva supertécnica llamada Ruptura Relámpago. Nuria estaba a punto de preguntar qué tenía eso de malo, cuando el comentarista siguió hablando.

– Si no hubiese sido por la incorporación del antiguo capitán de la Royal Academy, Jude Sharp, el resultado no hubiese sido el mismo... – decía.

La cara de Nuria pasó a ser blanca como el papel, no podía creer lo que decían. David cogió el mando de la tele y la apagó, mientras Nuria se sentaba en una silla entre las camas de sus compañeros. Ambos jugadores la miraban, esperando ver su reacción, hasta que David no pudo esperar más.

– ¿Cómo ha podido hacernos esto? – preguntó con bastante rabia en su voz.

– Chicos... – les llamó Nuria – Jude nos ha traicionado.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**ElsieRiver: **Aquí tienes el siguiente capi primitaa! Perdón por haber tardado, pero espero que al final la espera sea recompensanda jejeje :) Te quieroo (L) _

_**Yuri**__: Créeme, sueles dejarme con mucha intriga. Y te pido disculpas por no dejarte un review en todos los capítulos, pero es que estuve con exámenes y los leía pero no me daba tiempo a dejarte un review :S A partir de ahora intentaré dejártelos más a menudo. Me imagino que te gustará más la pareja que hacen YurixAxel noo? Jajajaja, a mi Celia y Axel me gustan bastante, aunque también me parecen más tiernos juntos tu oc con él :)_

_**Kasandra-valery:**__ Jajajaja, perdón por la intriga, pero es una manía que tengo intentar dejarlo con algo de intriga para el siguiente capítulo xD Me alegra un montón que te guste. Lo de la imaginación... un montón de veces me he quedado en blanco sin saber qué poner a continuación, así que no creas que tengo tanta jejejje (:_

_**Sundere: **__Jajajaja, me alegra que te siga gustando :) De momento lo que va a hacer Nuria lo dejo un poco en el aire... Aunque enseguida se descubrirá jejeje :) Pronto se descubrirá algo que no va a gustar nada a Elsie, pero no puedo contarte más jejeje ^^_

_**DragonSoulSC: **__Como dicen "la práctica hace al maestro" jajajaja. Me alegro que os guste :) SC por favor, no mates a ES xD sino luego quién me dejará reviews tan divertidoos? ;)_

_**Cristy-chan: **__Jajajaja, me imaginé que te gustaría :) Los momentos entre Silvia y Mark aumentan un poco, pero como has podido comprobar Nelly no se queda atrás ;) Como ya dije: soy malvada con la intriga, y sin embargo la odio xD Por cierto, me encanta el nombree *O* a partir de ahora yo también te voy a llamar así jejeje ;)_

_**LucyFubuki: **__Me siento muy halagada :) Me alegro que te guste, aunque yo no creo que mi historia sea para tanto $: De todos modos, muchísimas gracias! Y lo de registrarse ha sido todo un detalle ;)_

_**NellyBlaze: **__Ohh-dios-mio! Muchisimas gracias de corazón por haberlo leidoo :) Y más a esa hora :) No creo que tenga tanto talento :$ En realidad tengo algo de práctica jejeje :) _

_De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que comentáis y a los que leéis! Muchos besos a todoos! :)_


	19. Una nueva llegada

**19. Una nueva llegada**

Todos los jugadores del Raymond estaban en el campo de fútbol, entrenando. Estaban jugando un partidillo de entrenamiento, con Jude y Mark como capitanes de ambos equipos. Los jugadores del Raymond habían aprendido a confiar en Jude y hacían exactamente lo que el antiguo capitán de la Royal Academy les decía, a excepción de una.

Elsie estaba jugando con Jude, pero al contrario que sus compañeros, ella no le hacía caso. No podía olvidar el aspecto de su prima cuando la había ido a ver al hospital, y eso le hacía difícil el poder confiar en aquel chico. Además, ya no le caía bien antes de que la Royal Academy perdiese contra el Zeus, no podía olvidar lo que él y Ray Dark habían hecho...

Axel se había dado cuenta de la actitud de Elsie, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. Esperó a que el entrenamiento se acabase para hablar con la chica, pero la peliazul se fue antes de que él pudiese decirle nada. La miraba irse un poco preocupado, cuando notó un ruido a su lado. Se giró y vio como Celia estaba recogiendo, así que decidió ayudarla.

– No hace falta que me ayudes Axel – le dijo Celia mientras recogía.

– Anda, cállate y recoge – le dijo Axel sonriendo.

Aunque sorprendida, Celia continúo recogiendo con la ayuda del delantero hasta que todo estuvo guardado y listo para el próximo entrenamiento. El resto de compañeros ya se había marchado, solo quedaban ellos dos en el campo de fútbol.

– Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Axel.

– No hay de qué – respondió el delantero mientras recogía su bolsa de entrenamiento.

– Oye Axel... ¿ya te has amigado con Elsie? – le preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

– Más o menos... – respondió Axel evitando el tema.

– Me alegro. Hacéis un buen equipo, ¿sabes? – Axel enrojeció ante estas palabras. Celia fingió que no se había dado cuenta.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elsie iba caminando hacia su casa. Estaba enfadada, pero no sabía si con sus compañeros o con ella misma. No entendía cómo podían jugar con alguien como Jude Sharp, por mucho que dijesen que el chico había cambiado, ella no acababa de creérselo.

– ¡River espera! – la llamó Jude desde detrás.

Aunque no sabía por qué, Elsie espero a que llegase el chico. Cuando llegó, ambos se miraron a la cara durante unos instantes: Elsie le dedicó a Jude una mirada fría, pero llena de rencor. Pese a todo, Jude fue capaz a mantenerle la mirada, sorprendiendo a la peliazul.

– ¿Se puede saber qué quieres Sharp? – el tono utilizado por la peliazul le recordaba a cuando estaba en el Instituto Brain.

– Hablar contigo – respondió secamente – Sé que antes te hice mucho daño, pero fue todo por Ray Dark. Créeme que estoy muy arrepentido.

La expresión de la peliazul no cambió por las palabras del estratega. Aunque en el fondo sabía que lo que decía el chico era verdad, ella se negaba a creerlo. Demasiados malos recuerdos relacionados con Jude Sharp hacía difícil que le aceptase como compañero de equipo. Jude suspiró al ver que la delantera no respondía.

– Mira Elsie... Voy a jugar en este equipo quieras o no – la decisión que había en la voz del estratega sorprendió a la peliazul, quien no se esperaba un mensaje tan directo – Quiero ganar al Instituto Zeus, y eso es lo que haré; sin importarme lo que tú pienses o no.

Elsie analizó detenidamente las palabras de Jude. Ella también quería ganar al Instituto Zeus, y tenía que admitir que sin su ayuda probablemente no hubiesen ganado al Instituto Farm. Jude estaba a punto de irse cuando Elsie tomó una decisión.

– Está bien – dijo la chica – Pero a la mínima duda que tenga de ti, te echo a patadas del equipo.

– No esperaba menos de ti – respondió Jude sonriendo, mientras ambos se daban la mano.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Silvia y Bobby volvían al campo de fútbol preocupados. El día anterior Silvia había recibido una llamada avisándola de la llegada de su antiguo amigo, al que ambos creían muerto, a Japón. Sin embargo, cuando habían ido a buscarle al aeropuerto esa mañana, nadie había aparecido.

Cuando llegaron al campo de fútbol, todos sus compañeros estaban alrededor de alguien, pero desde dónde estaban no se podía ver bien. Se acercaron más para ver lo que pasaba, pero ninguno de sus compañeros se dio cuenta de su presencia.

– ¿Qué es lo que...? ¡AHH! – dijo Silvia al sentir como alguien la abrazaba - ¡Erik!

El resto del equipo miraba como Silvia y Bobby saludaban y hablaban con ese chico que había llegado hacía un rato al campo de fútbol. Silvia les explicó que ese chico era Erik Eagle, un antiguo amigo suyo de Estados Unidos al que creían muerto. Mark miraba la escena con algo de celos, al ver como Silvia trataba tan familiarmente con ese chico, como le abrazaba y no se separaba ni un milímetro de él.

El equipo quedó fascinado al ver jugar a Erik, era verdaderamente un genio del balón. Mark le ofreció unirse al equipo, pero Erik tenía que volver a Estados Unidos. Aún así decidieron intentar realizar una nueva supertécnica: El Tripegaso.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jude estaba volviendo a su casa después del entrenamiento. Se sorprendía de la facilidad con la que había podido integrarse al equipo, pero aún así no olvidaba el motivo por el que había decidido unirse. No podía parar de pensar en el Instituto Zeus, y cuando lo hacía sentía tanta ira por no haber podido ayudar a sus compañeros. Cuando llegó a casa, alguien le lanzó un paquete a la cara, pero por suerte pudo sujetarlo a tiempo.

– Nuria... – murmuró sorprendido cuando vio a la chica sentada en la entrada de su casa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vine a devolverte eso – contestó señalando el paquete que ahora Jude llevaba en las manos. Cuando el chico lo abrió, descubrió sus cosas de la Royal Academy.

– ¿Por qué me traes esto?

– Has dejado el equipo, ¿no? Bien, pues eso es tuyo – respondió Nuria mientras se ponía en pie – La Royal Academy no quiere volver a tener nada que ver contigo, Sharp.

Las palabras se clavaron en el chico como si fuesen un puñal. No podía, ni quería, creer las palabras de su compañera. No obstante, reaccionó a tiempo y sujetó a la chica antes de que se fuera.

– ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? – la chica consiguió zafarse del estratega y se alejó un poco de él.

– Quiero decir... Que ya no tienes ninguna relación con la Royal Academy – dijo la chica con rencor mientras se iba.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Silvia iba caminando por el parque con Erik. Echaba mucho de menos esos momentos con su amigo, ¡le había extrañado tanto! No conseguía entender por qué les había dicho a ella y a Bobby que estaba muerto, pero en ese momento prefería no pensar en ello, simplemente quería disfrutar el poder estar con él.

– Oye Silvia... – la llamó Erik, haciendo que ella se girase para mirarlo – He decidido quedarme en esta ciudad.

– ¡¿Qué? – preguntó Silvia sorprendida y feliz - ¿Lo dices en serio?

– Si – respondió con una sonrisa – Me gusta esta ciudad, y me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo y con Bobby.

Silvia no pudo contenerse y saltó a los brazos del chico mientras le abrazaba. Era tan feliz de haber recuperado a su amigo, y además no iba a volver a Estados Unidos. Ambos chicos reían felices. Lo que no sabían, era que Nelly lo había visto todo, y que una sonrisa se había formado en su cara...  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nuria estaba en su casa, tenía la televisión encendida, oyendo como el Raymond había conseguido pasar las semifinales y estaban clasificados para la final. En ese momento debería estar en clase, pero desde que su padre la había cambiado de Instituto no había ido. Su ordenador la avisó entonces de que tenía un nuevo e-mail. Era de Ray Dark, exigiéndole una respuesta. Se sentó, y tranquilamente escribió:

_"No voy a jugar al lado de las personas que han destruido a mi equipo.. Lo siento Comandante, pero nunca podré perdonarle esto. He decidido dejar el fútbol, para siempre"_

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**DragonSoulSC: **__Sii ya recuerdo lo de tu fic jejeje. Me alegro que ES haya conseguido escapar de las fans locas xD Jajajajaja :)_

_**Kassandra-Valery: **__Me alegro que te siga gustando :) Espero que siga asi jejeje_

_**Yuri: **__Has conseguido que me sonroje :$ Es todo un honor para mi que a una gran escritora como tú le guste mi historia :) Ya te deje ayer (creo) un review... Sino me equivoco xD Tengo la cabeza en las nubes la verdad jajaja._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis! Besooos ^^_


	20. Engaños y mentiras

**20. Engaños y mentiras**

Elsie, como todos los días, caminaba tranquilamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Se suponía que ese día no iba a ir a entrenar, pero había salido del médico antes de lo esperado y decidió ir. Después de todo, en apenas un par de días tendrían que jugar la final contra el Instituto Zeus y debía jugar al cien por cien.

Cuando llegó todos sus compañeros ya estaban allí, a pesar de que llegaba solo cinco minutos tarde. Pero no estaban solos. Un chico de su edad, de pelo rubio que le caía en cascada por la espalda estaba hablando con ellos, y no parecía muy amigable. Caminó más deprisa hasta donde estaban sus compañeros, dejando sus cosas a un lado del campo. Cuando estaba a escasos pasos del misterioso chico, frenó en seco. Su corazón pareció pararse así mismo y sintió como algo se rompía en su interior. No podía ser él.

El chico la miró a los ojos, al principio parecía sorprendido, y un poco triste desde la perspectiva de la chica, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió, una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Retó a Mark a parar uno de sus tiros, pero Mark no pudo pararlo. De hecho, recibió de lleno el impacto en el estómago y necesitó la ayuda de sus compañeros para levantarse.

Los gritos se sucedían en el campo, palabras duras llenas de rencor eran pronunciadas por los capitanes de ambos equipos. Porque ahora Elsie lo comprendía todo: Byron Love era el capitán del Instituto Zeus. La chica tenía la mirada perdida, no escuchaba a sus compañeros. Incluso cuando Byron se fue, tardó un rato en reaccionar. Cuando el entrenador les dijo que podían irse, la peliazul se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, mientras numerosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nelly se acercó a Mark con un vaso de agua en la mano. Al contrario que la mayor parte de los jugadores del equipo, el capitán había decidido quedarse un rato más en el campo de fútbol. El chico estaba sentado en un banco, con la mirada pérdida. Nelly se imaginó que estaría pensando en el Instituto Zeus, y en lo que había ocurrido minutos antes.

– ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó la chica al sentarse a su lado. El capitán se sobresaltó al oír una voz a su lado. Además, no esperaba que fuese Nelly la que le preguntase.

– No hay de que preocuparse – respondió con una triste sonrisa, antes de añadir con rabia en su voz – Tengo que volverme más fuerte si queremos vencer al Zeus.

Nelly observaba a su capitán con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación. Tristeza por ver a Mark en ese estado, y preocupación porque conocía los métodos de entrenamiento del capitán y no se podía decir que fuesen demasiado seguros. Por otro lado, dudaba de si debía hablar con él sobre lo que había visto el día anterior, aunque finalmente se decidió a contárselo.

– Oye Mark... – el aludido la miró, esperando lo que la chica tenía que decirle - ¿Crees que Silvia y Erik hacen buena pareja?

– ¿Silvia y Erik? – instantáneamente, Mark recordó el reencuentro de ambos chicos - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– A mí me parecen monos juntos – Nelly hizo una pausa antes de responder a la pregunta del capitán – El otro día los vi por la calle, parecían muy felices.

En ese momento el móvil de Nelly sonó y la chica tuvo que irse. Las palabras de Nelly habían dejado a Mark muy confundido, ¿Silvia y Erik eran pareja? Bueno, tampoco sería extraño. Después de todo, ambos chicos habían sido grandes amigos cuando vivían en Estados Unidos. Sintió una punzada de celos en su interior. Tal vez debía preguntarle a Silvia, pero no quería parecer un entrometido.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nuria entró en la habitación del hospital con cuidado, no quería despertar a sus compañeros si estos estaban durmiendo. Cuando entró vio a Joe echado en la cama, no había ni rastro de David. Miró su reloj, a esa hora David debía estar con el Doctor, seguramente estaría en la revisión de la que le habían hablado ayer.

Joe la miró confundida, no era normal que su amiga fuese a verles a esa hora. La chica se movió hasta estar al lado del portero, ninguno dijo nada. De pronto, algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de la chica. Con cuidado, Joe la sujetó por una de sus muñecas y tiró de ella hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para abrazarla.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa Nuri? – preguntó el portero separándose un poco, mientras ella se sentaba al borde de la cama.

– Ayer fui a hablar con Jude – respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas. El chico la miró confundida – Le llevé sus cosas de la Royal Academy.

– ¿Por qué fuiste? No lo entiendo...

– Yo tampoco me entiendo pero pensé... Pensé que si le veía descubriría que él no era un traidor y que todo había sido un error pero... – la chica se limpió de nuevo las lágrimas que habían recomenzado a fluir antes de continuar – Cuando pasé de camino a su casa por el campo de la rivera le oí decir que necesitaba hacerse más fuerte para ganar al Zeus... Ya no nos considera lo suficiente fuertes...

Joe miró fijamente a su compañera, y maldijo mentalmente al que había sido su capitán. En cierto modo él la comprendía, también se había negado a creer que Jude les hubiese traicionado. En ese instante una enfermera entró por la puerta junto con David, el chico venía caminando con una muleta, al menos ya podía levantarse de la cama. Al ver la expresión de la chica se dirigió a ella y la abrazó. No necesitaba saber lo que había pasado, podía imaginar quien tenía la culpa. Dirigió una mirada a Joe quien asintió.

– Te prometo... Te prometo que algún día seré lo bastante fuerte para derrotar a Jude Sharp... le haré pagar por todo esto – susurró el peliplateado al oído de Nuria.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Celia bostezó cansada al oír el timbre de la puerta. Miró el reloj, de nuevo había vuelto a quedarse dormida viendo su programa favorito de la televisión, y encima ahora no iba a saber el final. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, allí vio a un mensajero con un paquete.

– Tengo un paquete para... – dijo el mensajero mientras miraba unos papeles – Celia Hills.

– Soy yo – respondió Celia. El mensajero le dió un papel para firmar y le entregó el paquete.

– Muchas gracias señorita.

Cuando el mensajero se fue, la chica volvió a entrar en casa. Miraba el paquete con curiosidad, y no pudo evitar acordarse de las flores del día anterior. ¿Quién sería el personaje misterioso? Al menos sabía que si se había tomado tantas molestias la chica debía importarle, por lo que estaba feliz. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y observó el paquete antes de decidir si abrirlo o no. Sentía demasiada curiosidad, así que decidió abrirlo. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa. Cuando lo hizo se sorprendió al ver su contenido.

– ¿Un peluche? – se preguntó a si misma emocionada y divertida al mismo tiempo.

Con cuidado, sacó al león de peluche de su caja y lo abrazó. Era un peluche pequeño, una cría de león. Sonrió, y decidió que llamaría al peluche Leo. Entonces se dio cuenta que en su etiqueta había escrito de nuevo una nota:  
_"Espero que este león te proteja en los momentos en los que a mí me gustaría poder hacerlo"  
_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Silvia había decidido llevar a Erik a conocer la ciudad. Después del entrenamiento le había enseñado todos los lugares que a ella le gustaban. Cuando hubo acabado, ambos chicos se sentaron a la orilla del campo de la rivera a comer algo. Erik miraba a Silvia fijamente, mientras que la peliverde tenía la mirada perdida.

– Oye Silvia... – la llamó el chico, sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

– Claro que puedes Erik – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué es lo que hay entre Mark y tú? – Silvia miró a su amigo sorprendida al oír la pregunta.

– ¿Entre Mark y yo? Solo somos amigos...

– A ti... a ti te gusta, ¿verdad? – Erik apartó la mirada de la peliverde al preguntar esto.

– Pues... la verdad es que si – respondió ella bajando la cabeza.

Durante unos instantes ninguno dijo nada. Cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Silvia dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Erik. El chico al principio se sorprendió, después sonrió y pasó su brazo por la cintura de su amiga.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elsie estaba esperando en la entrada del restaurante de fideos del entrenador. Ni siquiera sabía por qué la había llamado, pero después de lo que le había contado su madre necesitaba hablar con ella. Por un momento pensó que no iba a ir y pensó en marcharse, pero en ese momento vio como una figura conocida se acercaba.

– ¡Hola Nuria! – la saludó contenta la peliazul.

– ¿Qué quieres Elsie? – le preguntó con frialdad la castaña. Si hubiese sido por ella no habría ido, pero su padre la había obligado.

– Ehh... Comamos algo primero, ¿vale?

Ambas chicas entraron en el restaurante. El señor Hillman las observaba atentamente, Elsie le había pedido su ayuda en ese asunto. Las chicas pidieron algo para comer, y estuvieron bastante calladas mientras comían. Elsie no sabía como sacar el tema a relucir pero sino lo hacía su prima se iría. Por tanto, tomó aire y cruzó los dedos antes de hablar.

– No te he visto por el Instituto estos días...

– ¿Cómo sabes que mi padre me cambió al Instituto Raymond? – preguntó Nuria sorprendida – Mi padre habló con tu madre... ¿Verdad?

– Pues sí... y lo que hablaron me sorprendió, la verdad. Tu padre te ingresó en el equipo de fútbol...

– Sin mi consentimiento – la interrumpió la castaña.

– Podrías ser de gran ayuda en la final – continúo la peliazul hablando, obviando la interrupción.

– No gracias, no quiero intervenir en asuntos de pareja – Elsie se quedó muda ante las palabras de su prima – Y aunque no me importase, ya te dije que no voy a volver a jugar al fútbol.

– En ese caso no seguirías entrenado – intervino el señor Hillman.

– ¿Ni siquiera tienes el valor de enfrentarte a mí sola, primita? – preguntó Nuria poniéndose en pie.

– Nuria cálmate por favor, es solo que...

– Escuchadme bien porque solo pienso decirlo una vez – de nuevo la castaña no dejó a su prima acabar de hablar – No voy a jugar la final, y mucho menos al lado de un equipo como el Raymond.

Dicho esto, Nuria recogió su chaqueta y se fue. Elsie miró al entrenador y luego bajó la cabeza, de verdad que no podía entender a su prima. El señor Hillman miró a la castaña irse, pensando en algo, hasta que finalmente sonrió.

– Escúchame Elsie... – llamó al entrenador a la peliazul, antes de decirle algo.

La peliazul sonrió tras escuchar las palabras de su entrenador. Había acertado a la hora de pedirle ayuda. No sabía muy bien el porqué, pero tenía la impresión de que lo que le había dicho el señor Hillman iba a funcionar...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Silver Evans: **__¡Muchas gracias! No creo que la historia sea como para llamarme gran escritora :$ ¡pero me alegro que te guste! Si te digo la verdad... muchas veces hasta yo me cuestiono quién se quedará con Mark xD_

_**DragonSoulSC: **__Jajajajaja, felicidades a SC por ganar la apuesta xD. He intentado hacerlo un poquitín más largo, espero haberlo conseguido :)_

_**Cristy-chan: **__*o* Me encanta ese nombree! Jejeje (: Ahh, no te preocupes :) Espero que estés mejoor! Me imaginé que esa parte no te gustaría jeje ¿Verdad que Mark es mono cuando está celoso? XD_

_**Yuri: **__Aii dios mío, ¡vas a conseguir que me sonroje permanentemente! Para gran escritora ya estás tú Yuri-chan :) (te molesta si te llamo así?) Tu historia me tiene demasiado intrigada -.-' ¡quiero leer! Jajajaja_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis! El final se acerca... muahahahahaha :) Besooos ^^ _


	21. Batalla contra Dioses

**21. Batalla contra Dioses**

Los jugadores del Raymond se encontraban en la entrada del estadio en el que, se suponía, jugarían la final. Sin embargo, el estadio estaba cerrado. Nelly recibió una llamada, todos los jugadores la miraban intrigados para saber qué pasaba, cuando el cielo se oscureció. Entonces vieron donde jugarían la final: era un estadio enorme, adornado con motivos que recordaban a la época griega, e inmediatamente, algunos recordaron las palabras de Byron _"nunca seréis capaces de derrotar a un Dios". _

Al entrar, Elsie observaba el estadio maravillada. Reconocía la mayoría de estatuas que había allí, era una gran admiradora de la mitología griega. Hubiese seguido admirando el estadio de no ser por la repentina aparición de Ray Dark. Le dirigió una mirada llena de odio, al igual que algunos de sus compañeros como Mark o Axel. Ninguno podía olvidar las heridas que Dark les había hecho.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nuria entró en el estadio, fascinada. No es que ella fuese una fanática de los dioses griegos, pero ser prima de una tenía sus consecuencias. Se sitúo en su asiento, no sabía muy bien que hacía allí, la verdad. Su padre le había dado la entrada media hora antes del partido. Tenía un buen sitio, justo al lado de la salida desde los vestuarios. La chica se preguntaba por qué su padre le daría la entrada, pero tampoco lo pensó demasiado.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Finalmente, los jugadores de ambos equipos salieron al campo de juego. Elsie miró a Byron fijamente mientras él le estrechaba la mano, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al sentir el contacto. La mirada de él era fría, parecía no tener sentimientos hacia la chica. El árbitro sorteó el saque, que fue a parar al Raymond. Elsie dio el pase inicial a Axel, quien inició un rápido ataque... ineficaz. Un jugador del Zeus le detuvo, robándole el balón y pasándoselo al capitán.

Esta vez era el Zeus quien se lanzaba al ataque. Nathan y Todd se acercaron a Byron con la intención de detenerle y robarle el balón, pero Byron simplemente alzó la mano y chasqueó los dedos. El tiempo se detuvo y Byron avanzó tranquilamente entre ambos jugadores. De nuevo, volvió a chasquear los dedos y dos remolinos impulsaron a Nathan y Todd, alejándolos. Era su técnica llamada Hora Celestial.

Se acercó a la portería lo suficiente para realizar una supertécnica, pero en su lugar simplemente tiró, Mark pudo detenerlo usando la Mano Celestial. Elsie miraba la escena con preocupación cuando oyó como Axel le gritaba para pasarle el balón. La peliazul intentó cogerlo, pero el balón salió fuera. Jude se acercó a ella y le preguntó si estaba bien, la chica simplemente asintió antes de retroceder a la línea de defensa.

El Zeus sacó de banda. Uno de sus jugadores se acercó a la portería y realizó una supertécnica llamada Flecha Divina. Mark intentó detenerlo con la Mano Celestial, pero la Flecha Divina era demasiado potente, y consiguió romper la supertécnica del capitán del Raymond. El Zeus conseguía marcar su primer gol al poco de iniciar el partido, y se ponía así por delante en el marcador.

Los jugadores del Raymond sacaron de centro. Esta vez, consiguieron llegar a la portería del Zeus, aunque ningún defensa hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por detenerlo. Axel y Kevin realizaron su Tornado Dragón, pero el portero del Zeus lo detuvo con su supertécnica Muralla Tsunami. El Zeus avanzaba con el balón, sin embargo, Nathan consiguió robarlo y realizó junto con Axel el Pájaro de Fuego, pero de nuevo el portero del Zeus consiguió detenerlo.

El Raymond estaba sorprendido y decepcionado, no eran capaces de marcar ni un solo gol. Por otro lado, los jugadores del Zeus sonrieron con confianza, estaban muy seguros de su victoria. Una y otra vez los jugadores del Zeus atacaban la portería del Raymond, muchos de los jugadores eran incapaces de moverse y el Raymond tuvo que hacer varios cambios. Por más que se esforzaban, el Raymond no era capaz de cortar los ataques de su rival, y si lo conseguía era por muy poco tiempo.

De pronto, uno de los jugadores del Zeus que avanzaba por la banda tiró el balón fuera. Seguidamente, todos fueron a beber algo que a simple vista parecía agua. Ese comportamiento sorprendió a todos los presentes, e hizo que las managers del Instituto Raymond decidiesen ir a investigar.

Mientras las chicas investigaban, el Raymond intentaba defenderse de los incesantes ataques del Zeus. El marcador iba ya 3-0 a favor del equipo de Ray Dark, pero los jugadores del Raymond no se daban por vencidos. La mayor parte de los defensas estaban en el suelo sin poder moverse, la única de todos los que se encontraban en la línea defensiva que quedaba en pie era Elsie. La chica, al ver que Byron se lanzaba al ataque, salió corriendo decidida a frenarle. Sorprendiendo a todos, la peliazul consiguió robarle el balón al rubio e inició un rápido contraataque. Lo más sorprendente de todo fue que el rubio no utilizase la Hora Celestial para intentar defenderse.

Elsie avanzaba decidida hacia la portería del Zeus. Los jugadores del Zeus intentaron detenerla, pero Elsie les esquivaba limpiamente. Tal fue la frustración que sentían los del Zeus, que se decidieron a utilizar una supertécnica contra ella: el Mega Terremoto. La peliazul, que ya estaba malherida de una entrada anterior, cayó al suelo y fue incapaz de levantarse. El Zeus aprovechó esa oportunidad y le pasó el balón a su capitán, quien se encontraba enfrente de la portería del Raymond. Byron se preparó para rematar con su supertécnica Sabiduría Divina, pero en ese momento el árbitro pitó el final del primer tiempo.

Todos los jugadores fueron a sus respetivos banquillos. Allí, las managers del Raymond les explicaron de dónde procedía la fuerza del Zeus: una bebida misteriosa y prohibida llamada el Néctar de los Dioses. Al principio los jugadores se sorprendieron, hasta que un grito de dolor les hizo estremecerse. Kevin se había caído al suelo. En uno de sus intentos por llegar a la portería contraria se había lesionado y ahora no podría continuar.

– Pero entrenador... – protestaba el delantero ante la negativa del señor Hillman de dejarle jugar.

– Eso quiere decir que nos quedaremos con diez jugadores... – murmuró Jude pensativo.

El capitán del Raymond miró a sus compañeros: ya no les quedaban reservas para salir en lugar de Kevin. Y lo pero de todo es que Kevin no era el único lesionado, la mayoría de los allí presentes no estaban en muy buen estado. El entrenador miró a la peliazul, quien estaba siendo atendida por Silvia. La peliazul asintió y cuando Silvia hubo acabado se alejó corriendo de allí.

– ¡Elsie! – la llamó Axel, pero la chica no se detuvo.

– Entrenador, ¿adónde va Elsie? – preguntó Mark, sin respuesta alguna. Mientras tanto, los demás murmuraban entre ellos que la peliazul se había rendido, que había decidido huir y abandonarles – Estoy seguro de que hay alguna buena razón para el comportamiento de Elsie...  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Entre tanto que los jugadores del Raymond saltaban al terreno de juego, Elsie se encontraba en las gradas buscando a alguien. Esperaba que el padre de su prima le hubiese entregado la entrada, y que la chica hubiese decidido venir. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, la divisó bastante cerca de ella. Con una sonrisa se acercó a la chica y la arrastró hasta la entrada de los vestuarios.

– ¡Elsie! – gritó Nuria zafándose de su prima - ¿Qué haces?

– Eres una jugadora del Raymond – le respondió su prima – Te necesitamos.

– No, yo no pertenezco a ningún equipo – dijo la castaña intentando irse.

– Escúchame – la castaña se detuvo y se giró para mirar a su prima - ¿No quieres vengarte del Zeus? Nuria por favor... Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Los ojos de la peliazul estaban a punto de comenzar a llorar. La castaña no entendía como su prima podía decirle que la necesitaban: ella ya había sido derrotada por el Zeus una vez.

– Elsie yo... no puedo hacerlo – murmuró, bajando la cabeza.

– Sí que puedes. Yo sé que puedes.

– Pero...

– Por favor Nuria – suplicó una vez más la peliazul – Por favor.

Desde donde estaban ambas chicas oyeron gritos que provenían del campo. Elsie no desvió su mirada de la cara de su prima, mientras esta última pensaba. Finalmente, la castaña tomó una decisión.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ray Dark estaba viendo el partido. Parecía contento, pese a que los jugadores del Raymond no se daban por vencidos. Desde donde estaba, le informaron de que dos jugadoras del Raymond habían estado hablando durante el descanso en la zona de vestuarios. Una mueca de fastidio hizo aparición en su cara. Toda la felicidad que tenía porque una de las jugadoras que él consideraba más peligrosas del Raymond había huido despareció. De pronto, en su cabeza se formó una idea que podría ser todo lo contrario de buena para él. Ya sabía quien era la otra jugadora del Raymond.

Pese a todo, Dark se dejó caer más en su sillón, ya era demasiado tarde. El triunfo en el Fútbol Frontier era suyo, de nuevo.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aunque solo eran nueve jugadores, los chicos del Raymond peleaban contra el Zeus dándolo todo. Las chicas miraban desde el banquillo preocupadas, el entrenador no había dicho una palabra respecto a la repentina huida de Elsie. En ese momento, un ruido que provenía de la entrada al terreno de juego las sobresaltó: era Elsie.

La peliazul miró al entrenador y asintió con una sonrisa, antes de entrar a ayudar a sus compañeros. El entrenador, ante la estupefacta mirada de las chicas y los jugadores que se encontraban en el banquillo, llamó al árbitro: el Raymond iba a realizar un cambio.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_Antes de nada, quiero pedir perdón porque este capítulo sea algo corto, pero quería dejarlo aquí para poder añadir otro capítulo más jejeje. _

_**DragonSoulSC: **__Seguro que algún día lo tendrás :) Hmm.. esperemos que el Apocalipsis no llegue a suceder... xD Pobrecito SC, mira que explotarte la leche con cereales en la cara jajajajajaj xD Si, el fic va a basarse en la primera temporada y si, va a haber una secuela. Un minific de dos o tres capítulos sobre... naah, mejor no os lo digo jajajaja Y después, tal vez haga otro fic basado en la lucha contra la Academia Alius, pero no está decidido :)_

_**Cristy-chan: **__Un fic tuyo? Weee! Se me han puesto los ojitos en forma de estrellita solo de pensarlo *o* Sisisisisi, por favoooor! :D Seguro que te saldría super-hiper-mega-genial! Sii, vi el preview de Inazuma Eleven GO, también vi el ending y el opening :D Yo también quiero saber con quien se casó Mark al final! Solo espero que no sea con Camelia (yn)_

_**Yuri: **__Mis capítulos son grandiosos? Voy a sonrojarme.. Tus capítulos si que son grandiosos! Y sobre Jude... digamos que ni él mismo lo sabe (aún) jejejeje (:_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis! Besoooos :)_


	22. Una nueva aliada

**22. Una nueva aliada**

Del vestuario del Raymond salió una nueva jugadora del equipo, el árbitro le indicó que podía salir al campo. Todos los presentes quedaron mudos al verla, a excepción de Ray Dark y Elsie, quienes ya se lo esperaban. Los jugadores del Raymond se acercaron rápidamente a ella, curiosos.

– ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – se preguntó Jude a sí mismo en voz alta, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros se lo preguntaban directamente a ella.

– Calma chicos... – dijo Elsie al lado de su prima – Ha venido a ayudarnos.

– ¿Y por qué deberíamos fiarnos de ella? – dijo Nathan, desconfiado.

– Básicamente, porque sino lo hacéis os quedaréis con diez jugadores – respondió Nuria con total seguridad – Y, además, no creo que vayáis sobrados para ganar...

Nathan miró a la chica con odio, ella tan solo se limitó a sonreír con altanería. Mientras tanto, el resto de jugadores discutían sobre las palabras de la chica, exceptuando a Mark, Jude, Axel y Elsie. Elsie miró fijamente a Axel, notaba que el delantero no estaba seguro de aceptarla en el equipo. Axel notó la mirada de Elsie sobre él y la miró, leyendo en sus ojos una súplica silenciosa y sonrió.

– Bienvenida al equipo – dijo Mark dándole la mano a la chica, ante la estupefacción del resto del equipo.

Cuando Mark volvió a la portería, el resto del equipo le imitó. Nuria iba a colocarse en su posición, cuando sintió como alguien la sujetaba del brazo. Se giró y vio a Jude, ella simplemente se zafó del agarre y fue a su posición, dejando a Jude confuso y preocupado.

El Zeus se lanzó al ataque al pitar el árbitro el inicio del segundo tiempo. Byron avanzaba con el balón, al ver que Elsie iba a intentar detenerle le pasó el balón a un compañero, pero el pase fue interceptado por Nuria. Rápidamente, el Raymond se lanzó al contraataque. Avanzaron sorteando a los defensas con una serie de pases, sin embargo, el Zeus utilizó el Mega Terremoto sobre Axel y este perdió el balón.

– ¡Escudo Satélite! – gritó Elsie cuando se acercaba el jugador del equipo contrario con el balón.

Alrededor de la chica apareció un aura plateada que impulsó al jugador del Zeus lejos de ella, pero recuperando el balón. De nuevo, el Raymond avanzó entre los distintos jugadores del Zeus, pues la mayor parte de ellos había vuelto a la línea defensiva. Finalmente, consiguieron recuperar el balón y se lanzaron al ataque en un rápido contraataque. Al ver que dos jugadores del Raymond intentaban detenerle, el chico del Zeus utilizó su supertécnica Entrada Tormenta, superando fácilmente a la defensa del Raymond.

El Raymond tuvo que volver a replegarse. Todos sus jugadores volvieron a su campo, para intentar frenar a los del Zeus. El cansancio empeoraba por momentos, mientras el Zeus parecía que no se había cansado lo más mínimo. Pese a todo, el Raymond no se daba por vencido, y seguía sus inútiles esfuerzos por recuperar el balón.

Poco a poco, los jugadores del Raymond cayeron al suelo uno a uno. Algunos debidos a las duras entradas del Zeus, mientras que otros estaban sencillamente demasiado agotados para continuar.

– ¿Piensas seguir jugando, Mark Evans? – le preguntó Byron desafiante, con el balón en sus pies.

– ¡Nunca me rendiré!- dijo Mark, pese a su agotamiento estaba decidido a continuar el partido.

– ¿Qué pasa con tus compañeros? – Byron señaló con una mano a los jugadores del Raymond que se hallaban en el campo, y que prácticamente no se podían mover - ¿Es que no piensas en ellos?

Mark apretó los puños y los dientes, ¿debía rendirse? Tal vez eso fuese lo mejor para el equipo... Desde el banquillo, Silvia se levantó decidida a decirle algo a su capitán, no podía dejar que se rindiese ahora. Sin embargo, el entrenador Hillman le ordenó volver a sentarse, no podían intervenir en esa decisión.

Mark estaba totalmente confundido. No quería perder ese partido, después de tantos esfuerzos para llegar hasta donde estaban no quería rendirse pero... no podía abandonar a sus compañeros. No podía dejar que ellos sufriesen las consecuencias de su cabezonería.

– No Mark – le dijo Axel mientras se ponía en pie – No podemos rendirnos.

Axel tiene razón – afirmó Elsie con seguridad mientras ayudaba a algunos compañeros a ponerse en pie - ¡Nos ha costado mucho trabajo llegar hasta aquí, no podemos echarlo todo a perder ahora!

Byron Love y el resto del equipo del Zeus observaba asombrado como los jugadores del Raymond se ponían en pie, e incluso alguno se asustó al ver la decisión en sus miradas.

– En ese caso... – dijo Byron, preparándose para utilizar la Sabiduría Divina - ¡Sabiduría Divina!

Antes de que el tiro llegase a la portería, Mark pudo sentir la decisión de sus compañeros. Tenía que para ese tiro, o en caso contrario no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de ganar. Sorprendiendo a todos, ocultó su cara entre sus brazos y le dió la espalda al balón. Cuando se giró, una especie de gigante se había creado a su espalda.

– ¡Mano Mágica! – gritó, invocando la supertécnica de su abuelo que después de tanto esfuerzo, por fin, había podido completar.

Todos los jugadores se sorprendieron al ver como el balón acababa en la mano de Mark. El portero tan solo pudo sonreír al ver que al fina había podido para el tiro de Byron Love. Este último no podía entender como podía haber parado su supertécnica.

Los jugadores del Raymond se lanzaron al ataque, un poco más confiados ahora que su capitán había podido parar un tiro del Zeus. Sin embargo, aún quedaba la parte más difícil: marcar un gol. Ya lo habían intentado con algunas de sus técnicas más poderosos y habían fallado, pero nada perdían por intentarlo.

– ¡Pájaro de fuego! – gritaron Mark y Nathan al golpear el balón.

– ¡Muralla Tsunami! – gritó a su vez el portero del Zeus, parando el tiro.

Los ataques de ambos equipos se sucedían, pero ninguno de los dos podía marcar. Los jugadores del Raymond respiraban con dificultad, y el Zeus decidió aprovechar esa ventaja. Byron se encontraba a escasos metros de la portería, superó a Jack con facilidad, el último defensa antes de llegar a la portería.

– ¡Elsie, ven conmigo! – le gritó Nuria a su prima.

Elsie, aunque algo confusa, hizo lo que su prima le decía. Ambas chicas se dirigieron directamente a Byron, y tal como Nuria esperaba, el rubio no utilizó su técnica la Hora Celestial. Intentó realizar un pase a alguno de sus compañeros, pero rápidamente Jude cortó el pase.

La mayor parte de los jugadores del Raymond se lanzaron al ataque, y entre todos pudieron llegar a la portería del Zeus. Elsie llevaba el balón, pero no sabía qué hacer. Su remate tenía pocas posibilidades ante la Muralla Tsunami del portero del equipo contrario, y los mismo sucedía con las supertécnicas de sus compañeros. Súbitamente, una idea vino a su mente.

La peliazul elevó el balón, mientras el estadio se sumía en una oscuridad casi total, evitada la totalidad por la luna que resplandecía en el cielo. La chica comenzó a girar, los jugadores del Zeus respiraron tranquilos, conocedores de que la supertécnica de la chica no iba a superar a su portero. Elsie golpeó el balón, el cual adquirió un brillo plateado, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la portería, ascendió en el cielo.

La prima de Elsie, Nuria, había conseguido desmarcarse y salta a por el balón, envuelta en un aura dorada. La castaña golpeó el balón, que parece absorber la energía de la chica. El estadio de pronto se ve iluminado por una luz dorada, la luna que había en el cielo se mostraba más grande, y de un color más dorado. El balón avanzó hacia la portería dejando a su paso una estela dorada y plateada. El portero del Zeus realizó la Muralla Tsunami, pero el remate la superó fácilmente. Era el primer gol para el Raymond.

– Lo... lo hicimos – murmuró Nuria totalmente sorprendida, mientras su prima corría a abrazarla.

– Hmm... esa supertécnica se llamará... – pensaba Willy mientras sus compañeros felicitaban a las chicas - ¡Luna Dorada!

El único que se mantuvo lejos de las felicitaciones fue Jude. Miraba a Nuria fijamente, y cuando esta lo notó, él apartó la mirada. Decidió que al terminar el partido iría a hablar con ella.

Mientras tanto, los jugadores del Instituto Zeus estaban comenzando a enfadarse. ¿Cómo podían ganarle unos simples humanos? Cuando sacaron, Byron se lanzó al ataque con toda su furia, pero Mark de nuevo detuvo su tiro con la Mano Mágica. Lo mismo sucedió con el resto de remates del Zeus, la Mano Mágica de Mark los superaba a todos.

El Raymond aprovechó para aumentar su ventaja, y cuando faltaba un minuto para el final, consiguieron marcar su cuarto gol. El marcador quedaba 4-3, favorable al Raymond. Los jugadores comenzaron a saltar de alegría, mientras a algunos les caía alguna que otra lágrima de emoción. Nuria observaba la escena feliz, aunque se mantenía un tanto al margen.

Las managers, el entrenador, y los jugadores del Raymond que estaban en el banquillo se acercaron para felicitar a sus compañeros. Axel, que estaba hablando con Elsie, se disculpó antes de ir a hablar con Celia. La chica al verle no sabía que decir, pero el delantero lo hizo por ella: sujetándole suavemente las manos, juntó sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso.

– A...Axel... – murmuró sorprendida Celia al separarse, mientras el delantero de fuego la miraba con una sonrisa – Felicidades.

Gracias – respondió sonriente, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

Mark sujetó a Silvia por la cintura y la levantó por encima de su cabeza cuando esta fue a felicitarlo, mientras Nelly observaba con una pizca de envidia. En ese momento Nelly comprendió algo, pero se prometió a sí misma que hablaría con Silvia. El resto del equipo estaba demasiado ocupado celebrando su victoria como para darse cuenta de esos pequeños detalles. Byron Love, por otro lado, no podía apartar su vista de la jugadora que había conseguido el tanto de la victoria, Elsie River. Él también se hizo a sí mismo una promesa, aunque sería algo más difícil el cumplirla.

_**¿FIN?**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_¿Se acabó? Casi, casi jajajaja Pero tranquilos, no se va a quedar así, ¡aún queda el epílogo! Me da mucha pena el acabarla pero que se le va a hacer... Además, aún queda otro mini-fic continuación de la historia, aparte del epílogo, por supuesto :)_

_**Yuri: **__Me alegro mucho que te siga gustando :) Jajajaja, me hizo mucha gracia cuando llamaste a Ray Dark enfermo jajaja Y tienes razón sobre a Jude... se desvelará en el epílogo :)_

_**monshitaa: **__ Me alegro que te guste! Y dime, pasó lo que creíste que iba a pasar? :)_

_**DragonSoulSC: **__O.O De verdad a SC le gusta alguien más de IE? Yo quiero saber quiéeeen! Soy muy cotilla jejeje :$ Pobre ES... SC, tienes que dejar de meterte tanto con él... bueno, casi mejor que no xD Que así yo me lo paso mejor ;)_

_**Cristy-chan: **__¿De verdad? WEEEEEE! __Ya estoy deseando leer tus fiiics! Claro que no me importa, pienso ser tu lectora más fiel :D xD Jajajaja, me alegro que te siga gustando :) Espero que te vaya bien en los estudioos :D_

_De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis! :D Muchos besooos ^^_


	23. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Nuria observaba a los jugadores del Raymond entre divertida y emocionada, mientras ellos celebraban el triunfo. Aquella situación hacía parecerlas más infantiles aún de lo que parecían a ojos de la chica, aunque después de haber jugado a su lado sabía que ese adjetivo no iba para nada con ellos. Tercos, tenaces, e incluso algo estúpidos sí, pero no eran en absoluto infantiles. Tras pensárselo por unos instantes, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

– Felicidades chicos – congratuló a los jugadores, situándose al lado del capitán al decirlo.

– Muchas gracias – respondió sinceramente Mark – Pero tú también participaste en el triunfo. Gracias por toda tu ayuda.

– No le des más importancia de la que tiene Evans – comentó quitándole importancia al asunto – Ha sido un placer jugar con vosotros...

Al decir esas palabras, la chica comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la salida, dejando a los jugadores del Raymond bastante confundidos.

– ¡Espera! – la llamó Mark - ¿Piensas irte?

– Correcto – contestó tranquilamente la castaña – Esto ha sido... una circunstancia especial.

Con esas palabras, Nuria se fue del estadio. Los jugadores del Raymond estaban sorprendidos, pero aún así siguieron festejando la victoria. Solo uno de ellos siguió a la chica, Jude. El chico tenía, no, necesitaba hablar con ella. No podía esperar ni un segundo más, había retrasado demasiado lo inevitable. Axel y Mark se dieron cuenta de esto, pero Celia les indicó que no dijesen nada.

Mientras tanto, Jude ya había alcanzado a su excompañera en los alrededores del campo. Respirando profundamente la sujetó por el brazo, firmemente pero sin hacerle daño. Nuria se giró, y no pudo disimular su sorpresa al ver allí a su antiguo capitán.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la castaña.

– Hablar contigo – respondió Jude, continuando antes de que la castaña pudiese replicar - ¿De verdad me odias tanto? Porque yo... no lo entiendo. Si de verdad me culpas por haberme unido al Raymond, tú ahora también lo has hecho pero... sigues sin hablarme.

– No entiendes nada... – murmuró la chica, suspirando antes de continuar – Eres más estúpido de lo que recordaba... Me da igual en que equipo estás. Sabes que para mí el fútbol no es lo más importante.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué pareces odiarme tanto?

– Hay algo que se llama amistad, ¿te suena? Pues deberías revisar su significado en el diccionario... – el chico la miró confuso. Nuria suspiró antes de continuar – Nos abandonaste... Fuesen cuales fuesen tus razones, ¡dejaste tirados a tus amigos! Y yo nunca voy a poder perdonarte eso.

– Déjame explicártelo. Necesito decirte algo...

– No – le interrumpió la castaña antes de que el chico acabase de hablar – No quiero saber nada más de ti... Por favor Jude, déjame en paz.

Cuando acabó de hablar, la castaña se giró y salió corriendo de allí, intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban resbalar por sus mejillas. Jude estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero en el último momento se lo pensó mejor y decidió no hacerlo. El chico volvió al estadio con sus compañeros, pero teniendo muy presente lo que la chica le había dicho.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elsie caminaba al atardecer en dirección a su casa. Iba con la cabeza gacha, pensando. Por un lado estaba tremendamente contenta de haber ganado la final pero por otro... no podía olvidar a Byron, y el haber jugado ese mismo día contra él no ayudaba en nada. La peliazul suspiró, intentando no pensar más en él, aunque, por supuesto, no pudo evitarlo.

– Elsie... – murmuró alguien en frente de ella, haciendo que levantase la mirada.

La delantera no pudo ocultar su asombro. El chico, que no era otro que Byron, la miraba directamente a los ojos. Elsie intentó evitar su mirada y volvió a mirar el suelo, pero el rubio la forzó a mirarle sujetando firme, pero suavemente, su barbilla.

– ¿Qué has venido a hacer, Byron? – preguntó la peliazul, intentando que su voz sonase firme y decidida.

– Pedirte perdón – contestó el rubio, sorprendiendo aún más a la delantera del Raymond – Elsie... De verdad que lo siento. No sé porque actúe como lo hice... Estaba bajo la influencia del Néctar de los Dioses.

– ¡Esa no es excusa para utilizarme! – replicó la chica casi gritando, mientras un par de lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Eso es cierto... al principio te utilice, seguía los planes de Dark. Pero lo que no estaba en sus planes, es que yo me enamorase de ti.

Elsie retrocedió un par de pasos, incrédula. Byron seguía mirándola a los ojos, pero decidió no presionarla. Estuvieron así durante un par de minutos, hasta que el rubio, resignado, decidió irse. Elsie reaccionó justo a tiempo, le sujetó por la muñeca y le obligó a girarse para mirarle a los ojos. Esta vez era el turno de Byron de sorprenderse, pero lo hizo aún más cuando sintió los dulces labios de la peliazul posarse sobre los suyos. El chico respondió al beso con pasión, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Silvia había decidido ir hasta el parque de la torre. Sabía perfectamente que Mark no estaría allí, y precisamente por eso había ido. Necesitaba aclarar algunas ideas, aunque sabía que no iba a conseguir hacerlo. De pronto, unos pasos a su espalda la sorprendieron.

– ¿Nelly? – preguntó la peliverde cuando se giró.

– Hola Silvia... – respondió la aludida, acercándose a su amiga.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Necesito preguntarte algo... – Nelly tomó aire antes de continuar - ¿Qué sientes por Mark?

– Yo... – la peliverde enrojeció visiblemente, respondiendo por si sola a la pregunta de su compañera.

– Lo que suponía... – la pelirroja esbozó una triste sonrisa – Yo también siento algo por Mark... Y pese a que sé que él siente algo por ti, no voy a rendirme.

Los ojos de Silvia se abrieron como platos al oír hablar a su compañera. ¿Cómo iba a sentir algo el capitán del equipo por ella? Eran buenos amigos, simplemente eso.

– ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – preguntó finalmente, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad por más tiempo.

– No te diré que él me lo ha dicho pero... digamos que se nota – respondió Nelly recordando la conversación que tuvo con el capitán respecto a Silvia y Eric – Pese a todo, yo no me pienso rendir. Pienso seguir luchando por él, Silvia.

– No esperaba otra cosa – comentó la peliverde, sonriendo – Pero creo... que no es el momento para hablar con él. Necesito aclarar algunas cosas.

– ¿Es por Erick, verdad? – la peliverde bajó la cabeza, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriese – Lo sabía.

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos, sonrientes. Aunque ambas estuviesen enamoradas del mismo chico, no iban a dejar de ser amigar por eso. Nelly no pensaba dejar de luchar por Mark, mientras que Silvia tenía aún que solucionar algunas cosas... Pero ambas sabían que podían contar la una con la otra.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Celia caminaba junto a Axel, ambos iban cogidos de la mano. Axel no podía dejar de mirar a su novia, aún no se acostumbraba a eso. Mientras tanto, Celia intentaba disimular su sonrojo. Aún tardaría algo de tiempo en acostumbrarse.

– Por cierto Axel... se me olvidó darte las gracias por tus regalos – comentó Celia, mirando al chico.

– ¿Regalos? ¿Qué regalos? – preguntó el delantero, sorprendido.

– ¿No me enviaste tú un ramo de flores y un peluche? – la peliazul estaba bastante confusa, pensaba que había sido el delantero quien le había enviado esos regalos.

– Yo nunca te he enviado nada, Celia.

– Bueno... supongo que no importa – respondió Celia, sonriendo. Aunque por dentro no podía parar de pensar en quién podría haberle mandado esas cosas – Lo que importa es que te quiero.

– Yo también te quiero, Celia – respondió Axel antes de dar un beso en los labios a su novia.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nuria salió del hospital muy confundida. Había ido para ver a sus compañeros de equipo, con la esperanza de que no estuviesen enfadados con ella y la dejasen explicarles lo que había pasado, pero una enfermera le dijo que les habían dado el alta. No sabía donde estaban, pero tenía una corazonada. Decidió hacer caso de esa corazonada, y se dirigió al estadio de la Royal Academy.

Cuando llegó, distinguió las figuras de sus amigos a lo lejos, lo que le hizo sonreír algo más tranquila. Pero toda su tranquilidad se esfumó al verlos con otra persona más. Se acercó más a los chicos, quienes al darse cuenta le dedicaron una mirada no muy amigable.

– Hola chicos – los saludó – Veo que ya habéis salido.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó David, mientras el misterioso chico sonreía.

– Necesitaba saber dónde estabais... ¿Os han dado el alta?

– Sí – respondió Joe - ¿Has venido a decirnos que te has unido al Raymond?

– No – la castaña suspiró, sabía que le dirían algo así – No me he unido al Raymond. Y antes de que digáis nada, sí, he jugado en la final. Pero simplemente para vengarme del Zeus y porque necesitaban mi ayuda. Mi padre me va a reinscribir en la Royal Academy mañana, vuelvo a estar en el equipo.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te necesitamos? – preguntó David, con desprecio en su voz.

– Nuri... – comenzó a hablar Joe, omitiendo las palabras de David - ¿Piensas ayudarnos?

– ¿Ayudaros? – preguntó la chica, confusa.

– Ray Dark ha vuelto, y va a ayudarnos a destrozar el Raymond – intervino por primera vez en toda la conversación el misterioso chico.

– ¿Y quién eres tú?

– Él es el nuevo capitán de la Royal Academy, Caleb Stowborn – respondió David – Nuria, podríamos tener un poder que supera al Raymond...

– ¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó la chica, aunque las caras de sus compañeros contestaron por ellos – Dime que no vais a hacerlo...

– ¿Estarías dispuesta a utilizar el Corazón de Cristal?

Nuria se lo pensó un momento. No quería utilizar una técnica prohibida, pero sino lo hacía... A saber lo que les podría ocurrir a sus compañeros. Además, conocía a David y sabía que no le importaba lo que le pasase a él con tal de vengarse de Jude. Al final, decidió que solo tenía una opción.

– Sí, lo haré – respondió la castaña con firmeza, mientras los demás sonreían – Esto es el inicio... de la Nueva Royal Academy.

_**FIN**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_Ahora sí, ¡se acabó! Me da mucha pena el terminarla, pero bueno, ahora vendrá el minific de continuación, en el que se desvelará las dudas que quedan por desvelar. Aunque no todas, porque he decidido hacer un tercer fic (sí, tengo demasiados planes xD) en el que se desvelaran el resto y aparecerá una nueva OC. Pero por el momento, no voy a decir nada más xD_

_Antes de responder a los reviews, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que comentan. En especial a una persona: __**Elsie River**__, que siempre me ha apoyado, incluso cuando parecía que mi imaginación estaba vacía xD. También quiero agradecer a: __**Cristy-chan, DragonSoulSC, Yuri, Kassandra-valery **__y al resto de personas que han dejado un review en esta historia :) Verdaderamente, sois las personas que me ayudáis a seguir escribiendo cada día :D _

_Ahora sí, mis respuestas a los reviews: _

_**DragonSoulSC: **__Procuraré no hacer nunca enfadar a SC... Jajajaja xD Bueno, después del mini-fic habrás mas fics, no os preocupéis :) Verdaderamente, con cada review vuestro no solo conseguís hacerme reír, también hacéis que me sonroje :D_

_**Claire Beacons: **__Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado! Me halaga que una escritora como tú lea mi historia (me he leído tu one-shot sobre shawn, y he de decir que me ha encantado :D Aunque esta semana estuve un poco liada y no pude dejarte un review, lo siento) _

_**Kassandra-valery: **__Me alegro que te haya gustado! Espero que el epílogo no te decepcione :)_

_**Monshitaa: **__Me alegro que te guste :D Me gustaría haberlo hecho original e inesperado, pero parece que estaba demasiado claro xDD Aún así, muchas gracias ^^_

_**Yuri: **__Jajajajaja, me cuidaré de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación con candado por si las moscas... Y será mejor que coloqué el bate de beisbol cerca de mi cama xD Y que lo digas! Me alegro que finalmente Goenji se haya decidido (siento muchisisisisisimo no haberte dejado un review aún, esta semana casi no me he podido conectar y lo poco que estaba aprovechaba para leer algo e intentar escribir, pero lo pondré lo más pronto que pueda). Jajajaja, me hace mucha gracia tu manera de hablar de Dark xD ¿Sabes? A mí en realidad me cae bien.. xD Es una cosa muy extraña jajajaja_

_**Cristy-chan: **__Waaaa! __Yo respondo al superabrazooo! :D Por cierto, me he leido tu historia... pero no te he podido dejar un review :( No tengo tiempo para nadaa! Lo poco que me he conectado ha sido para escribir y para leer algo :D Es increible! Escribes superbien! Y ya me imaginaba que sería un EndoxAki jejejej xD *o* Me sigue emocionando cada vez que me dices lo del fan nº1 :$_

_**Héctor: **__Muchas gracias, y sí, uso los nombres españoles :)_

_**Tqqgirlxulatq23: **__Muchisimas graciaaas! Jajajajaja, no creo que sea para tanto... :$ Esperaré el review ansiosaa! :D_

_De nuevo, y por última vez, muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia! Espero que os haya echo pasar un buen rato porque, verdaderamente, yo me lo he pasado genial escribiéndola. Pero sobre todo, me ha encantado saber vuestra opinión. Por ello, muchísimas gracias! Espero que nos leamos lo más pronto posible! :D _


End file.
